New Love
by m.jan529
Summary: What happens when Bella has found Edward and Rosalie making love? And Emmett found out and took Bella away. Will things get interesting with Bella and Emmett? Will they ever be able to forgive Edward and Rosalie? And get back with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Can we go home now please?," I begged Alice. I hated when she took me shopping. She buys me all these clothes that aren't even nessasary.

"Ok, Just one more outfit.," she said. I nodded and followed her to Victoria's Secret.

"Um...Alice. I don't think Victoria's Secret has any outfits.," I exclaimed.

"Yeah they do it's just called lingerie.," Alice replied with a huge grin across her face.

"Well, Why would _I_ need _lingerie_.," I said glaring at her.

"For Edward of course! He would love you in lingerie.," Alice said still smiling. O gosh I thought to myself as she lead me to the dressing room handing me arms full of lingerie outfits to try on. I tryed on a couple but they weren't what we were looking for until we came across a purple with straps and tie-front with the matching panty. As I slid it on it exposed my stomach. It was silky and I felt beautifuk and sexy. I definitely think Edward would love this. I came out of the dressing room with it on to show Alice. Once she saw me I knew she loved it because her face was in a huge grin and she was nodding her head. I smiled and ran back to the dressing room and quickly changed.

Once we bought my first pair of lingerie we headed back to the house. I stepped out of the car heading straight to Edward's room. As I was walking up the stairs I heard music. That was strange he might just be waiting for me I thought. I went to the door and opened it wide seeing my fiancee, Edward, with Rosalie in the bed making love! I gasped and as I covered my mouth my bag made a big thud hitting the floor. They both turned their heads toward where the noise came from. Tears started running down my face. Edward had a shocked face. All of a sudden I felt lightheaded this could not be happening. The love of my life with a stupid slut like Rosalie. Then I felt my head collide with the floor and then just black.

"Bella, Sweetheart, Are you ok?," I heard Edward ask and that's when I remembered what happened. I saw Edward and Rosalie making love and I fainted.

"No! I'm not ok Edward! You cheated on me with your own sister!," I yelled.

"Bella, I'm so sorry.," Edward started to apologize.

"Just shut up Edward! I don't want to hear it! I can't belive you did this to me! I never want to see you again!," I had tears streaming down as I said this.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!," I heard Emmett scream as he ran into the house. His face was just full of hatred towards Edward.

**Emmett's POV**

As I approached the house from my short, little hunting trip. I heard Bella and Edward having an argument. I stopped and decided to easedrop. I love knowing what other people don't know and use it against them. Hey! Maybe this could be good and I can use it against Edward I thought with a chuckle.

"Bella, Sweetheart, Are you ok?," I heard Edward ask Bella maybe she fell again. That would of been hilarious.

"No! I'm not ok Edward you cheated on me with your own sister!," she yelled so loud it kind of hurt my ears. Wow...Alice. I can't believe it how could he do this to Bella that's just...wait a minute I thought to myself. Alice was shopping with Bella this entire time! It wasn't Alice it was...ROSALIE?! My amazingly hot and sexy WIFE with...with...with that backstabbing brother of mine?! This is where I had enough I bargged through the front door almost breaking it.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!," I screamed with pure hatred. I was so angry I ran up to Edward and grabbed him by the collar lifting him off the floor ready to pound his face in.

"Don't Emmett!," I heard Rosalie say. I dropped Edward and came up to Rosalie.

"How could you do this to me. After all the times we made love together in the kitchen, in all the rooms.," I said as I stared into her eyes.

"Emmett, understand I just needed someone new. I just got tired of doing you all the time.," Rosalie replied. Her words hurt me more than I ever thought they would. I turned around so I couldn't see Edward or Rosalie's face. That's when I saw Bella looking like a mess with tears running down her face like water fountains. I didn't think I just actted like I usually do and picked Bella up and ran to my Jeep.

"EMMETT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING BELLA!," I heard Edward yell from the house.

'_Away_!' I thought in my mind knowing he was listening.


	2. Chapter 2

1As I was driving, I looked over at Bella. She was in a deep sleep. Her face was stained from tears and she looked exhausted. She had deep bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept in days. With her asleep I took the opportunity to let my mind wander. I couldn't get over the fact that Rosalie was tired of me and wanted to move on. The worse part was that she wanted to move on with my own brother! I thought Edward loved Bella and wouldn't dare do that to her, but with Edward you never know he never has his mind made up.

As we reached the house we had in Michigan. I opened Bella's car door and picked her up and decided to put her in my room. To let her rest because today was a big day and very depressing day too. I tried my best to make sure she wouldn't wake up. I raced up the stairs and placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful like all the pain Edward had caused her just disappeared. I decided while Bella was asleep I should occupy myself so I took my game system downstairs and played my video games.

I started to lose in every game I played and that usually didn't happen I win most of the time, but my mind was so occupied I couldn't focus.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a beautiful marooned colored room with bits of brown and beige. The sun was shining through the large wall window. I decided it was time to wake up and made my way down the stairs. When I saw Emmett sitting on a couch watching TV. Once I stepped into the living room his head turned towards me.

"Good Morning Bella." Emmett said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Morning Emmett. Where are we by the way?" I asked in curiosity.

"We are in Michigan. And don't worry Alice talked to Charlie and she is bringing some of your clothes so you can freshen up." Emmett replied.

"Thanks. You guys are the best I don't know how I can live my life with out all of you. Excluding Rosalie and Edward of course." Once I said his name I felt a pain in my chest like it was ripping open. I wrapped my arms around my chest to keep myself from falling to pieces. Emmett stared at me with worry clear in his eyes. He rose from the couch and stood in from of me looking in my eyes.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine." I nearly choked on my words. Emmett lead me to the couch and seated me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I felt tears running down my face and couldn't keep the pain in any longer. I turned towards Emmett and hid my face in his chest sobbing.

" It's ok Bella. It's ok. You never have to look at his face again." He said, soothing me. He held me in his arm for a very long time while I sobbed. For some reason it felt good to be in his arms it felt...right. It felt like I had a shock. Just like when I had it with..._him_. I wondered to myself was I falling for Emmett? I couldn't be maybe it's just because he's acting even more like a big brother calming me that has to be it.

**Emmett's POV**

Once Bella said Edward's name I looked into her eyes and saw that she was crumbling inside. She wrapped her arms around her chest. She looked like she was trying to hold herself together. Tears were falling down her face. I ran to her and stood in front of her looking into her eyes.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked really worried if she was going to be able to go through this.

"Yes I'm fine." she nearly choked on her words. I grabbed her hand to lead her to the couch and felt an electric shock. Like a puzzle piece fitting with another and locking together it wasn't painful but I actually felt joyed. I lead her to the couch and made her sit. Rubbing soothing circles on her back I kept repeating it was going to be ok. I didn't really believe it myself but I rather get her calm.

"It's ok Bella. It's ok. You never have to see his face again."I said assuring her.

She turned her head and hid herself in my chest and sobbed for the entire time I held her in my arms. It felt sort of...nice to have her in my arms to care for her. Am I feeling things for Bella?...Yeah right I must be joking myself it's probably the brother instincts kicking in. I wonder though is she feeling the same way right now. Right then and there Alice barged through the door. She walked into the living room and seated next to me and Bella.

"Hey Emmett. Bella cry again?" she asked so quietly that only vampires can hear so she wouldn't wake Bella. I just nodded with a sad face on.

"What's the matter Emmett?" she asked concerned I usually wasn't like this and do have a good reason to be like this.

"I'm just kind of upset on what happened. But I'll be ok. Did you bring her stuff?" I questioned her. She nodded her head for both things I assume. She went to the door and grabbed a couple of suitcases. I chuckled knowing Alice I should have guessed she would have brought more than one suitcase. She looked towards me and smiled. I think I knew what she was thinking and I felt afraid for Bella. She was in for a rude of wakening.

**A/N Hi thanks for reading hope you liked. I know it wasn't that good but I'm kind of new at this so if you have any suggestions please tell me. Thanks and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I woke up refreshed but I still kept my eyes closed to block out the sun. Then I felt something move above me. I opened my eyes wide as I saw Alice with a huge grin. I groaned and closed my eyes once again.

"WAKE UP BELLA! IT'S TIME FOR SHOPPING! Oh and I brought your suitcases." Alice yelled at first. That's when I noticed she said_ suitcases,_ plural.

"_Suitcases_?" I questioned and reopened my eyes.

"Yup, you know you would need more than one or more than a couple so that is why we are going shopping." She explained to me.

"Alice if I already have some clothes why would I need to go shopping for some?" I asked getting some sense into her head and she noticed that I would win in this one.

"Well, we are still going because I said so. If you won't come I will be really sad and you hate when I'm sad. Don't worry though Emmett is coming." She said waiting for something to happen. Then Emmett came in the door.

"I am NOT going with you and Bella to go_ shopping_." He said acting like it was a disgusting word. I giggled knowing how he hated going shopping with Alice. But I didn't want to go shopping with Alice alone so I decided to try to get him to come so I can let him suffer. I walked up to him and pulled him aside.

"Emmett, I would really appreciate it if you would come so I wasn't left alone with Alice. You would be the most coolest brother in the entire world." I whispered still knowing Alice could hear. He thought for a moment then looked into my eyes.

"Oooookkkkk. Fine I'll go." He said giving up. I smiled and turned to Alice and gave her a wink. She winked back.

"Thanks Emmett. You're the best." I said as I turned around and hugged him. I got that spark that I got before once I touched his ice cold skin except it felt a little bit stronger.

We were in Alice's Porsche driving to the mall in Michigan. Emmett was complaining the whole entire time while on the road. Some of the comments he saidn made me laugh even when I tried to hold back the laughter I just couldn't.

"You know you guys are such corn puffs right. Making me come with you to go shopping." He complained.

"Shut up Emmett! You know you love us!" Alice said.

"Yea. You have to love your own little sister." I added in smiling.

**Emmett's POV**

While I was in my room I noticed Bella was awake because all I heard was Alice scream that they were going shopping. I chuckled at that. She definitely is a hyper energetic little pixie. Bella was obviously not ecstatic bout the shopping spree since I knew she was trying to make excuses.

"- Don't worry though Emmett is coming." I heard Alice said. I got off my bed and ran in the room.

"I am NOT going with you and Bella to go _shopping_." I said with a disgusted tone. I hated going shopping with Alice. She always bought a whole bunch of clothes and took very long to come out of a store. Even sometimes she usually acts like I'm a doll and tries to dress me up. After I said this Bella pulled me aside and began to try to talk me into it.

"Emmett I would really appreciate it if you would come so I wasn't left alone with Alice. You would be the most coolest brother in the entire world." she said with a pleading tone. I was about to say no when I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. That's when I knew I would do absolutely anything she asked. I don't think I can deny that this feeling inside me is love. It tingles trough my veins where blood used to flow. I felt this before with Rosalie but the love I'm feeling now is extremely stronger. No matter how I try I think I will always answer yes if she always pleaded like this. So I decided to give in.

"Ooooookkkkkk. Fine I'll go." I said in defeat. I knew I was going to regret this.

"Thanks Emmett. You're the best." she replied back and hugged me. Once again I felt that spark between us but I ignored it for now. We were in Alice's car heading for the mall and I complained almost the whole time we were on the road.

"You know you guys are such corn puffs right. Making me come with you to go shopping." I said annoying them once again with my complaining but Bella always seemed amused and that all that really mattered on keeping her laughing and happy.

"Shut up Emmett! You know you love us!" Alice said.

"Yea. You have to love your own little sister." Bella added in. All I could think was 'you have no idea!'

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe I did this to Bella. Every time I think more of it I get guiltier and guiltier. I feel horrible seeing the pain clear on her face. Only if she understood the things I go through not being able to give her what she wants and me wanting to do what she wants but I just can't. I can injure her very badly or even kill her. I needed some way to release all the frustrations and urges. I am such an idiot I still shouldn't have done it. Now she may never want to see me again.

"Edward, stop all your moping. Now we don't have to worry they will catch us together. Now we can just be together all day long." Rosalie said as she came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She began kissing my neck and I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie replied to my action.

"Rosalie, Do you seriously believe I only made love with you is because I actually fell for you. Don't you remember why I did it. It's only because I couldn't do it with Bella and I couldn't wait for it anymore." I explained to her to make it clear to her that I wasn't interested.

"Well, Edward do you actually think she is going to go back to you after what you did?" she said having a point and I knew she wouldn't. Why would she love me still even after I broke her heart. I had enough of her so I walked to my room and locked the door. I just sat in a chair to think of anyway to get her back. I'll even get down on my knees and beg her if I have to. I couldn't just let her go. I'm still in love with her.

**Rosalie's POV**

Why can't Edward just forget about _Bella_. She is just a worthless human. Seriously what is so special about her? Nothing is if anything is special it's me. I'm the one Edward should be with not _her_. It aggravated me how he always looked at her. Why couldn't he look at me like that. If we were together we would be the best couple in the entire universe.

Bella is just a bitch. She thinks she can have anyone to herself. I don't know why we protect her. We rather just let her die when another vampire comes along and wants to kill her. We should just let them.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the mall and Alice went straight to work pulling me to every store we passed. She spent hours picking out so many clothes and putting them into Emmetts arms. He was so quiet not saying a word but glancing at me most of the time.

"Ok now that we got Bella some clothes it's time for you Emmett." she said with a gigantic smiled on her face. I let out a chuckle he looked frightened shaking his head back and forth.

"I am not going to be your little doll Alice." He said in a shaky voice backing away as Alice moved forward.

" Oh yes you are it's either I treat you like my doll or I'll treat you even worse and make you wear a dress with ruffles. And I'll make you walk around the mall like that to." she laughed as she said this. I honestly felt bad for Emmett. Alice took me aside out of his range of hearing.

"Help me try to convince him. Please she said." She asked and I just shook my head no. I couldn't do that to poor Emmett.

"I promise I won't take you shopping for a really long time if you help me." she said knowing I would agree to that. I hated to go against Emmett but I had a great deal in front of me so I took it. I walked up to Emmett and stared into his eyes. They still held hints of fright. I knew I was going to feel bad bout trying to get him to convince him to go with it.

" Emmett please let Alice get you new clothes. One reason to say ok you need clothes and I want to help her to." I plead. I just hoped it work and to my surprise it did. He closed his eyes and sighed and I knew he gave in.

"Thank you." I said. I felt really bad but happy at the same time because Alice promised mt she won't make me go shopping for a **really** long time. But I had no idea what Emmett was in store for. All I know that it was probably going to be torture. We stopped at the first store and Emmett walked willingly into it standing there quietly. I wondered while Alice was looking for clothes why he always said yes when I asked him for a favor.

"Found a perfect oufit! Here put it on Emmett." Alice said handing him a really nice pair of jeans and nice shirt. He came back out very quick. He looked good in it. The shirt was loose but short sleeved so you can see his flexed muscles. He looked incredibly...hot! As my eyes passed over his body I caught his eyes glancing at me. I blushed red when he caught me ogling at him. I turned my face away and decided to pretend I was interested in the shirt in front of me.

"Perfect!" Alice said. Once we bought the shirt we were on to the next store. It was a dress store. I have no idea why we are headed in an dress store. We entered and I glanced over at Emmett who was stiff and had a worried face on. Alice wouldn't do that to poor Emmett or would she?

"Here put this on. I have to find a dress for when me and Jasper go out again." she said handing him a dress. He looked down at the dress and had a sad face on. I felt so sorry for Emmett even more than I did before. But he sucked it up and went to the dressing room. I remember what I added after I told him a good reason for him to let Alice have her fun. This was Alice's fun and he's listening to me again why? No idea but I wish I knew why. He came out quickly. He was in a pink dress with thin straps and little ruffles on the bottom. I tried to hold back laughter but chuckled. It was a beautiful dress just not his color. It didn't go with his eyes.

"Love the dress. Thanks Emmett. Remember you love me." she said with a little giggle coming out.

"I hate you." Emmett said glaring at her. While Emmett was changing Alice came up to me.

"I wonder why he is always saying yes to you. It's like he has no choice or something. But I like it." Alice said with a smile across her face. With that Emmet came back dressed in regular clothes. We made our way back to the house after Alice's good day of fun.

**A/N Hope you liked. I added Edward's view because I know some people were confused . I know it's short like the others and I'm sorry bout that I try my best. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Emmett's POV**

After the torture session we arrived back home. I hated the part of the dress but overall I liked the new jeans and shirt. When we entered the house Bella when straight up the stair. She looked so elegant even if she wasn't a vampire. But usually she was clumsy and fell a lot. Her hair waved as she took each little step it looked like beautiful chocolate brown silk. Her pale skin but not as pale as ours skin glittered a little under the lights in our house. Once I had excepted that feeling I have been so much more observant of her. More than I ever been of Rosalie. I mean sure Rosalie is beautiful but this is a whole new rank for me. Rosalie doesn't even compare to her.

"Emmett snap out of it. What's so fascinating?" Alice said bringing me back to the present. I looked at her for a moment.

"Nothing I just saw some dust flying it kind of annoyed me." I said trying to make it as an excuse. She chuckled a bit and looked back at me.

"Since when have you been annoyed by a piece of fluff." She replied chuckling. I laughed along with her. Then I just looked at her. She knew what was going on in my mind no matter how hard I try to hide it. She kept staring in my eyes.

"Emmett tell me why you kept saying yes to Bella when you knew deep inside you just wanted to say no." She questioned me like I was on trial. I looked away from her eyes. Knowing she would find out eventually I told her.

"Because I felt this feeling so strong. Stronger than anything in this world when I looked in her eyes as she pleaded. And when I touched her skin it felt like a shock, a puzzle piece fitting in. Alice, this feeling was with Rosalie but now they just intensified so much more with Bella. I would do absolutely anything she would ask." I explained. I kept looking at her trying to see some sign that she had gotten all that I had said.

"OH MY GOD! You like Bella?" Alice screamed but thank god Bella didn't hear. I shushed Alice I wasn't sure I wanted Bella to know yet.

"No Alice I don't like her." I said with her having a confused expression come across her face.

"I think I'm in love with her." I said explaining. She gasped loudly and just stared at me.

"Oh my god this is something kind of big." she said in shock.

"You think." I said sarcastically. Rolling my eyes and they say I'm slow, sheesh. Right at that moment I heard footsteps as Bella came down the stairs gracefully not tripping for once.

"Hey I was wondering if we can watch a movie? You up for it?" Bella suggested. Looking at me for a brief second then turning to Alice.

"Actually I'm not up for a movie but you can watch one with Emmett." Alice said giving me a wink. I knew exactly what she was doing. But instead of saying anything I just went with it.

"Are you up for it Emmett?" Bella asked looking at me in the eyes. Once that happened I felt the spark again, then spoke.

"Yeah sure I'm up for a movie." I said. I turned my gaze to Alice for moment and looked back at Bella who was still looking. Well, not really looking but ogling me. She looked away once she saw me catch her. She nodded and headed for where the movies were kept.

"Have fun I think I'll get some fresh air or go looking for Jasper back at the other house." She said with another wink at me. Alice and her ideas I thought.

"So what movies do you want to watch?" I asked her not looking her way or I would get caught in her beautiful eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe one horror and one comedy movie." she said searching for ones that kept in her category.

"That sounds good. I'll go make you some popcorn or do you want me to order some pizza?" I asked quietly. Her face scrunched up as she was thinking.

"Popcorn is fine. Thank you Emmett." she replied. When she said my name I felt an energy that flowed through my veins where blood used to flow. I felt over joyed, excited, and so much more. I nodded and went to the kitchen to make the popcorn. I put the bag in and pressed popcorn I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

**Alice's POV**

Once I had my little fun in the mall with Emmett we arrived home. But I still had no clue why he was acting so strange but I bet he has a good reason with all the things that happened. Bella went straight up the stairs. When I went to look away from her I saw Emmett staring wait no...scrutinizing her. I turned towards him and looked at him for a awhile then spoke.

"Emmett snap out of it. What's so fascinating?" I asked wondering. It was really getting me worried.

"Nothing I just saw some dust flying it kind of annoyed me." Emmett said obviously trying to make it his excuse. He was always bad at lying.

"Since when have you been annoyed by a piece of fluff." I said stating the obvious. He knows he can never win.

"Emmett tell me why you kept saying yes to Bella when you knew deep inside you just wanted to say no." I exclaimed knowing he would let it out because I will find out eventually anyway.

"Because I felt this feeling so strong. Stronger than anything in this world when I looked in her eyes as she pleaded. And when I touched her skin it felt like a shock, a puzzle piece fitting in. Alice, this feeling was with Rosalie but now they just intensified so much more with Bella. I would do absolutely anything she would ask." Emmett explained. It was kind of like Jasper and I with the unconditional feeling like you would do anything and even give your life for the person. I was in pure shock though. I didn't think Emmett would react this way. Feeling like that for Bella after what Rosalie did to him.

"OH MY GOD! You like Bella?" I screamed pretty loudly but Bella didn't hear so that was good.

"No Alice I don't like her." He said confusing me didn't he just say he had that feeling for her I mean seriously choose kid.

"I think I'm in love with her." He explained noticing my confusion. I gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. That's even deeper because love is never played with even though Edward and Rosalie obviously did that. They are such bitches.

"Oh my god this is something kind of big." I said getting back to the conversation.

"You think." He said sarcastically. Then that's when I heard Bella walk down the stairs so I let it drop. She stopped at the foot of the steps and stood there for a while glancing at Emmett than looking at me.

"Hey I was wondering if we can watch a movie? You up for it?" Bella asked still looking away trying to keep her eyes away from Emmett. That's when I had an idea and took no time for it to go into action.

"Actually I'm not up for a movie but you can watch one with Emmett." I said turning towards Emmett so I can give him a wink. Bella turned towards him.

"Are you up for it Emmett?" She asked. I looked and waited for his answer.

"Yeah sure I'm up for a movie." Emmett replied and I'm glad he did this is his opportunity.

"Have fun I think I'll get some fresh air or go looking for Jasper back at the other house." I said adding another wink to Emmett while Bella still looked at him. And went out the door to get Jasper.

**Bella's POV**

After Alice went I was left with Emmett, it was silent for awhile. Then he decided to break the silence.

"So what movies do you want to watch?" he asked trying to seem normal. He turned his head to the side trying not to keep eye contact.

"I don't know. Maybe one horror and one comedy movie." I suggested heading for the cabinet with all the movies. Searching through on which had all the things I was looking for. I felt kind of uncomfortable around Emmett lately. But yet at the same time I feel safe and mellow around him.

"That sounds good. I'll go make you some popcorn or do you want me order some pizza?" He asked me. I still didn't look him in the eye but I wasn't really sure on which I wanted so it took me awhile and feeling his gaze on me didn't help at all.

"Popcorn is fine. Thank you Emmett." I said finally decided. He nodded heading for the kitchen I had a feeling tonight was definitely going to be quiet long and interesting.

**A/N Hey, glad your reading this hope you like it. Please give me any ideas you might like seeing in this story I could use the help. Please review so I can see you still want my story to continue. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

1I picked about four movie two were horror and two were comedy. I was thinking about so many things when Emmett walked out of the kitchen with a gigantic bowl of popcorn and a gigantic cup of soda it looked like he didn't even take it out of the liter bottle.

"You ready?" He asked me placing the bowl and soda on the coffee table.

"Yup. Thanks for watching movies with me tonight Emmett." I said thanking him. He smiled and nodded.

"No problem I had nothing to do anyway." He said taking a seat on the sofa. I turned and took one of the horror movies which was Halloween. I sat on the sofa near the other end while Emmett was staring at the screen. The movie was definitely what I expected I couldn't even get through half of it I was so scared. I hadn't even notice but every time I was so scared and hid my face in a pillow I moved closer to Emmett. By now I was right next to him another scary thing popped out of nowhere on the screen I jumped and him my face in Emmett's chest. I felt how tense he was. He was like that during the whole movie but I knew it wasn't because of the movie.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Emmett asked me with my face still buried in his chest. I nodded in his shirt. He chuckled a little and put his arms around me it felt reassuring.

"It's ok Bella. It's just a movie. I'm here anyway and there is nothing scarier than me and vampires period in this world." He reassured me. It felt so right to be in his arms. I felt no fear from the movie or anything I felt safe. It's the best feeling I have felt in this world so much stronger when..._he_ used to make me feel this way. I didn't want to deny this feeling inside me no more but I was afraid Emmett didn't feel the same.

"Do you want to shut the movie off?" He asked with concern. I nodded my head in his chest once again. He stood and I looked after him. He was so swift and elegant as he went to stop the video. How his every muscle from his muscular form flexed as he walked and turned the DVD off. He was so handsome so...sexy. After he turned the DVD player off he turned swiftly and caught me scrutinizing him. I turned my head to the side and blushed a bright cherry red. I still felt his gaze on me as I sat still, and tried to keep my heart steady as it skipped so many beats, knowing his beautiful topaz eyes were on me. He sat down beside me still keeping his eyes on me.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked as I turned around and stared into his eyes. My heart was beating so fast and I was practically hyperventilating at his shocking beauty.

**Alice's POV**

I arrived at the house back in Forks as I entered I called Jasper's name. He was at the top of the stairs walking down slowly. I was so excited to tell him the news about Emmett but I didn't want to tell Edward so I blocked my mind from him. Jasper was finally at the foot of the steps. I rushed up to him and gave him a brief little kiss. I was grinning from ear to ear. He stared at me confused.

"Emmett is in love with Bella." I whispered in his ear as he gasped. He looked into my eyes like asking are you serious? I nodded my head as I was still smiling. Then a smile appeared on his face. I could tell he was happy for Emmett as I was too. That's when I heard a loud roar that echoed in the house. As Edward barged down the stairs.

"EMMETT IS IN WHAT WITH BELLA. BECAUSE IT JUST SOUNDED LIKE EMMETT WAS IN LOVE WITH _**MY**_ BELLA!!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs looking so furious by the new event that has happened.

"Yeah Edward you heard right Emmett is in love with Bella and I bet she's in love with him too so just leave them both alone so they can have a happy life without you and Rosalie to ruin it!" I half screamed back in his face. He had no right to ruin Emmett and Bella getting together and he certainly is not going to ruin it. I am going to make sure of that.

**Edward's POV**

I noticed Alice came in the house when I heard her squeaky voice call Jasper. I knew it was something and exciting. I tried to listen to her thoughts but she blocked me. I hated that because when I wanted to know they won't let me but what I didn't want to know it's all out there. So I listened to her conversation obviously she was speaking low so she didn't want anyone else to know. I was checking Jasper's mind to just in case and he was as confused as I was.

'Emmett is in love with Bella.' I saw go past in Jasper's head. I was in pure shock was she in love with him too. Is she just going to forget I exist or something. This can not be happening. I understand I did a mistake but I didn't think I would lose my love to my own brother. I didn't hear anything else or see anything else in Jasper's mind. I was so furious I barged down the stairs not even thinking about it.

"EMMETT IS IN WHAT WITH BELLA. BECUASE IT JUST SOUNDED LIKE EMMETT WAS IN LOVE WITH _**MY**_ BELLA!!" I screamed at the top of my lung. Furious with what I had just found out.

"Yeah Edward you heard right Emmett is in love with Bella and I bet she's in love with him too so just leave them both alone so they can have a happy life without you and Rosalie to ruin it!" She practically screamed at me in my face. I knew she was going to try to protect them so they can get together but I can't allow that to happen. They can't be together and they won't.

**Rosalie's POV**

I heard Alice screaming about Bella and Emmett. I wasn't listening at first I was just filing my nails. When I heard Alice said that Emmett was in love with Bella and that Edward should leave them alone so they can have a happy life without him and me. How can Emmett love anyone else I was his world and I know I still am. He knows his heart belongs to me and he will just beg for me back. But why should I care if he loves someone else I have Edward now. He is still denying it but soon he will realize I'm what his non beating heart desires.

**Emmett's POV**

I was staring at Bella as I caught her scrutinizing me. She turned her head to the side as she blushed a beautiful cherry red. I went and sat beside her holding my gaze.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked as she turned and stared at me. I stared back into her beautiful big chocolate brown eyes. I felt that spark and I knew she felt it too as her heart was skipping so many beats as she continued staring into my eyes. If my heart could beat once again it would be beating even more rapidly than hers is now. She was breathing heavily almost to hyperventilation.

I felt this gravitational pull pushing me and her closer together. By how close we were getting I began breathing heavily as well. Her hot, warm breathe blow into my face she smelled so good like freesias. Before I even knew it my lips crushed with hers. They were so warm and soft against mine. Right now felt like I died and went to heaven I didn't want it to end. I leaned into the kiss so I can deepen it. Bella responded and pushed her lips harder against mine. She leaned back so I laid on top of her.

I tried to keep all my weight off of her as nI continued to kiss her passionately. She broke the kiss breathing heavily but my lips didn't leave her skin I made my way leaving trails of kisses down her neck. Once she caught her breathe I crushed my lips to hers once again. This time we both broke it having to take a breathe. I stared into her eyes as she stared back. I bent my face a little closer as my tongue slid across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing me to my surprise. I slipped my tongue in. Kissing her as passionately and deeply as I had ever kissed anyone. As our tongues danced around in each others mouth. I heard Alice gasp then she spoke.

"Oops sorry. I just came with Jasper I didn't mean to interupt your make out session. Please just continue." She said with a smile on her face as I stood up from the sofa breathing deeply. When I turned to look at Bella she was completely red breathing heavy too. I glared at Alice as Jasper walked through the door smiling knowing probably what happened still just because he can feel feelings.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?" Jasper said with one eyebrow arched up. I knew they were going to bother me about this forever.

**Bella's POV**

When Emmett and my lips met it was like heaven. His lips were ice cold and hard but his lips and mine molded together. He deepened the kiss and I responded by pushing my lips harder against his. After a couple moments I had to break the kiss to get a breathe but his lips never left my skin tracing a line of kisses on my neck. When I caught a breathe he brought his lips back up to mine.

His hard muscular form was tight against me trying not to put his weight on me. My heart was beating so rapidly I could feel it through my chest. We both broke the kiss this time to catch our breathes even though he didn't need to breathe he was breathing as heavily as I was. We stared into each others eyes as his face slowly bent towards me and his tongue slid across my bottom lip asking to enter. I shivered st the touch and opened my mouth allowing him to. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced in each others mouths when I heard Alice's voice.

"Oops sorry. I just came with Jasper I didn't mean to interupt your make out session. Please just continue." She said as Emmett stood quickly. I glanced at him and he was breathing really deep like I was then I glanced at Alice and my face quickly felt hot and turned tomato red. Well, that was extremely embarrassing to be caught making out with your best friends brother. Then that's when Jasper came in through the door smiling just like Alice.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?" He said looking at Emmett only with one eyebrow arched. Oh boy I bet this is something that would definitely be passed down to all the family I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmett's POV**

"Soooo. Sorry we interupted on your little session there." Jasper said after Bella and Alice went upstairs. I glared at him for a moment.

"It's ok I guess. It would of been better if you came at a completely different time." I said annoyed. He smiled at me and sat on the couch.

"I'm happy for you. I truly am." He said with a smile on his face. He has always been the best brother I can ever have. I know that he would do anything for me and I know he supports me. But I wonder if the rest of the family does.

"Thanks Jasper." I said giving him a brotherly hug. I felt a little awkward after a while just standing there and I could Jasper did to.

"I bet I'll beat you in one of the video games!" Jasper said running to the game system.

"No way! I'm winning!" I said running after him.

**Bella's POV**

Alice and I went upstairs after that embarrassing event. She was smiling the whole way up to her room. When we got to her room she jumped on her bed and patted the side next to her for me to sit. Oh god I thought to myself here comes the questions. I sat down next to her Indian style and sighed. Then the questions began.

"Sooo. Tell me. How was it?" she questioned me with a grin.

"How was what?" I said playing dumb and smiled. She frowned at me.

"You know what I mean. Don't play dumb with me. How was the make out session with my brother?" She asked once again with a smile appearing on her face again.

"It was...ok." I said with a smile. He grinned with an arched brow.

"Ok?" she said. I smiled even wider and looked away blushing red. Alice chuckled and I did too.

"Ok maybe it wasn't ok maybe it was...really really good." I said blushing even more redder than before.

"That's what I thought." Alice said with a smile still placed on her face nodding her head. I looked away once again. I wonder if Jasper is doing the same thing Alice is doing to me. I doubt it only Alice would do this. I wonder what would have happened between Emmett and I if Alice and Jasper wouldn't have came in. Well, now that they are here I can only dream. After awhile of interigation from Alice we both went downstairs to see what the boys were up to. As we entered the living we saw them playing a video game. That didn't surprise us they spend half of the day just playing game. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down with Alice to watch them play. They both looked back at Alice and I and we both smiled as they smiled back. Emmett rose from the floor and placed his lips on mine for the most passionate moment then sat back down on the floor smiling. I was in shock I couldn't move or even breathe. I tried to take deep even breaths. Jasper,Alice and Emmett chuckled at my struggle to breathe correctly. I definitely can get used to Emmett and I getting together.

**Edward's POV**

I have been thinking day and night on what should I do. Should I let Bella be with Emmett? Or should I go over there and stop them from getting together? I didn't want Bella to hate me but she probably already does.

"What are you thinking about so hard baby?" Rosalie came in my room without knocking. I hated her for making this happen. I loved Bella and I always will but even though I hated Rosalie sometimes she just looked amazingly hot and that's how she was looking right now. She was wearing blood red lingerie. It was a little see through in the front with straps to hold up the front. Also with strap on the sides to keep it tight against her beautiful skin. And it had a Gstring thong to match it. It was the sexiest outfit I ever saw any one wear.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I had a hard time to say. I felt like I had a huge ball in my throut. She smiled and sat on my lap putting her arms round my neck. I just stared into her eyes and she stared back. After awhile of staring at each other she bent her face closer to mine and crushed her lips on mine. I couldn't handle my manhood was to hard and I had to release it. So I placed her on the bed and did what guys were meant to do give pleasure.

**Rosalie's POV**

Know that I got Edward's attention he won't have to be thinking about Bella anymore. Now Edward can be all mine. Bella can have Emmett I don't care I can always get him back if I wanted to. It's Edward I have to keep in line he's much different than any other guy. As long as he's too occupied with me he won't be able to go to Bella because he will finally change his mind. I bet he already did.

**Emmett's POV**

As I was playing and waiting for Bella and Alice to come downstairs I kept thinking nonstop. Just cause we kind of got caught making out we shouldn't stop since Alice and Jasper know and soon the whole family will. I won't try to keep my feelings away and hopefully Bella won't either. That's when I heard them walk into the room. Bella and Alice sat behind Jasper and I. We both looked back at them and smiled when they did. At that moment I didn' think I just rose and placed my lips on Bella's and gave her a passionate yet breif kiss. She was shocked and it made me smile as I sat back on the floor in front of the TV. She was having trouble breathing and her heart was beating rapidly. Jasper, Alice and I all chuckled at the same time. Once again I let my mind wander. I wondered how far this is going to go between Bella and I. I wish I knew but for now I can only wonder.

**A/N Hey everybody this is just kind of like a filler chapter nothing really goes on except for Edward and Rosalie doing there business. I hoped it was ok. I put a pic of Bella's lingerie from chapter 1 so if you wanna check it out just go to my profile and I have one of Rosalie's lingerie too. So yea please review. Love you guys literally.**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Sorry people I know it's been awhile it's just I have really bad allergies so I'm sick and I'm also really busy with school stuff but my friends still kept pushing do here is my new chapter hope you like it.**

**Emmett's POV**

After a while of playing video games and it was still early. I rose from the floor and sat next to Bella on the couch and looked at all her beautiful features. Her full beautiful lips and her silky long brown hair. Her big gorgeous brown eyes and her pale flawless complexion. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. She turned her head towards me and stared into my eyes but shied away and blushed bright red.

"What are you staring at?" she asked me quietly. I smiled and she responded with one of her own blushing even brighter.

"You of course." I said sounding as if it was obvious and it pretty much was.

"Why though?" she questioned me. She is always thinking she was so plain and normal but she definitely wasn't I mean she is hanging out with vampires for crying out loud.

"Do you even have to ask that question Bella. You under estimate yourself so much you know that right. You are the most beautiful thing in this world and nothing ever can change that. You are the sun in the sky that brightens everyday I face. You are everything on this planet that I need. And now you take my heart and make it beat once again." I told her saying the truth in every syllable I said. Tears formed in her eyes and stained her face. I began to panic. I thought that I had said something wrong. She noticed it and smiled reassuring me that she was ok.

"That was the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me. Thank you Emmett." she said to me and began moving her lips with mine. I was shocked at first but gave in to her sweet tasting lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and went deeper into the kiss. Then I heard two coughs and I broke the kiss between us. I looked over at Jasper and Alice. They were both smiling looking touched on how Bella and I were getting closer by the minute. I turned to Bella and she was bright red once again.

"Um...Bella what do you want to do since there isn't anything to do here?" I asked trying to switch the topic on something else. She thought for a couple of minutes.

"Well, Why don't we... I don't know go walking around or something." She suggested and that's when I came up with an idea. I put a huge smile on my face and she smiled but not getting why I was. She put on a very confused face.

"I have an idea why don't we go to an amusement park?" I suggested. She smiled nodded her head and said sure. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the jeep where Jasper and Alice followed. We all got into the car and drove off. A couple of minutes later we arrived and carried Bella out of the car and headed for one of the roller coaster. She had a nervous face on and I smiled. I have been doing that lately and I feel so much better ever since it started happening.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be right next to you. I promise you that you won't fall of the ride." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. She smiled and nodded and started walking toward the ride. Once we got on the ride I knew she was still nervous but she was better than before but just to make sure I grabbed onto her hand tight.

It was so much fun we both were screaming but I don't think it was for the same reason because she kind of threw up once we got off. That's when I thought she needed to wait for the next one. I bought her something to drink and sat on a bench under a beautiful tree near a lake. The little light that did show brightened up her face and the wind blew her hair out of her face. She looked like a goddess. I would get down on my knees and worship her if she demanded it.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" she asked I didn't see them insight either but I never do when I am around her so that doesn't make a difference.

"Probably hanging around some place having fun." I said trying to get her mind off of it. She smiled and it was the most beautiful smile yet.

"Thanks Emmett. I needed some fun and this was the best day of my life seriously so far." when she said this I was so over joyed.

"No problem Bells. You deserve it you're an amazing, intelligent, interesting, and extremely gorgeous girl." I said giving her a grin along with it. She blushed and tried to cover her face with her hair but the wind wasn't cooperating with her. I was glad it wasn't she always hid her face from the world. She looked back over at me and before she could turn her head I put my had at the back of her neck and crushed my lips to hers. She didn't try to pull away she went along with it and kissed me back.

Her warm sweet lips moved with my cold hard ones. She grabbed the back of my neck and I had a shiver travel down my spine to her warm touch. She pulled my face closer and made the kiss more deeper and passionate. She had to take a breath and broke the kiss but my lips never left her skin I traveled down to her neck as she was breathing heavily. She grabbed my chin and pulled me back up to her lips once she caught her breath. I broke the kiss for a moment to slide my tongue on her bottom lip and she automatically opened her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth and our tongues danced with each other. I had the biggest urge to start taking her close off and I noticed my hand started to move off her neck to her collarbone and she didn't stop me either and then I heard two voices say at the same time.

"Do you guys really want to do that in public with people staring." Jasper and Alice both said with smirks on there faces. Bella and I were breathing very heavy. I think we were just about hyperventilation. We were both embarrassed that it almost got that far in public. She blushed and I was so grateful I couldn't. But I took her hand and suggested we both should go somewhere else.

"Why don't we go to the library since Bella and I both love books?" Jasper suggested. I looked over at Bella and she nodded saying nothing. We arrived at the library and they began there journey through all those books of whatever they are filled with. I followed Bella while she was looking at this book. I didn't know the name of it but I really didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and grazed the tip of my nose under her chin taking in her delicious scent. I was so mouth watering. She closed the book and put it back in it's place turning around to face me and began kissing me lightly on the lips. But I wanted more so I pushed her up against the bookshelf and kissed her deeply crushing my lips to hers. She responded and kissed back.

I ran my fingers through her long beautiful hair. It was so soft and it smelled like her usual shampoo of strawberries. She pulled me tighter to her body. I was losing my control for the second time today. My hand slid from her waist into her shirt she shivered with pleasure to my touch. Without even noticing at first her tongue slipped into my mouth and I welcomed it.

"I knew this was going to happen again I had a vision about it. You guys just can't keep you hands and lips to yourself can you." Alice said once again interrupting our pleasure something always has to ruin it doesn't it damn it. I moved off a Bella I can see how annoyed she was by this as much as I was. I just put my arm around her waist and lead her out of the library into the car. As Jasper and Alice was following behind as always smiling when ever I went to look back at them.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the house and I was so exhausted. I kept thinking of what had happened today almost every minute it was like Emmett and I couldn't stop touching or kiss each other if we wanted to. But it's not like I wanted to pull away because I definitely didn't. I wanted those kisses to last forever. I yawned every know and then once we were in the house and Emmett carried me bridal style and lead me to his room. He laid me on the bed.

"Emmett, Can you lay with me?" I asked before he left out the door. Not seeing his face because my eyes were still closed. They felt to heavy to pick them up.

"Of course Bella. Anything you want." He said when I felt him lay on the bed and wrap his strong muscular arms around me. I turned over and cuddled tight into his tight chest. This is where I will always want to be no matter what. Nothing can ever ruin this.

The next day I woke up to a beautiful Emmett smiling. While giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I smiled in return.

"Good Morning Beautiful." he said with love in his eyes. I smiled even wider.

"Good Morning." I replied. He let me have some human moments to get ready for the day and once I came back he was the same as before sitting on the bed gazing at me every time I passed by.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked with excitement. His smile turned into a frown and wondered what was going on. Answering my confusion he answered me.

"The family is coming over to see us and when I mean the family I mean the _whole_ family." He said with a frown still present on his face. I knew what he meant and I wasn't looking forward to seeing_ him_. He tried giving me a smile to lighten up the mood but it didn't reach his eyes. I looked at our hands clenched together. I smiled and nodded assuring him everything was going to be ok.

"How long do we have til they get here?" I asked in curiosity.

"In about five minutes." He replied I sort of panicked. Jasper noticing it I felt calm and I thanked him softly knowing he could still hear me. Emmett and I walked downstairs hand in hand with a human pace. We both looked at the door and knew they were here. Edward barged through the door saying his name had no affect on me anymore and I was grateful to that.

He didn't scream or yell but just looked our hands in each others standing close. He had pain in his eyes but I didn't care. I turned my eyes to the rest of the family and smiled a shy smile. They all looked thrilled except for Rosalie and Edward of course. He was speechless but I still paid no mind and neither did Emmett. Carlisle and Esme walked up to us and gave us huge hugs cutting off my air supply. Rosalie just glared at me with her evil glare. I could see the jealousy pouring out of her eyes.

"Rosalie...Edward." Emmett acknowledged them but with pure venom pouring with every word. Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett and Emmett took a defensive position in front of me. Blocking Edwards view of me. Edward was so insulted by this.

"Do you actually think I would hurt her!" He screamed extremely insulted. Emmett narrowed his eyes as well.

"You never know with you Edward. You did it once who knows you won't do it again." Emmett snapped. Edward had enough and lunged himself at Emmett screaming that Emmett took me away from him. Emmett also lunged himself at Edward to protect me.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I hated when they fought ever. Jasper calmed them down and held Emmett behind with Alice by his side helping. As Carlisle and Esme held Edward until he was calm. I had tears coming from my eyes by now. I looked over at Edward who was gazing at me.

"I'm not your and never will be. Emmett didn't take me away from you. You took me away from you. The only person you can ever blame is yourself Edward. There is nothing you can do about it now. I am going to stay with Emmett and you can't change my mind." I said as I walked up to Emmett wrapping my arms around his waist looking up and kissing him on the lips. Edward broke down at that moment and was on his knees trying to hold in his dry sobs. Emmett lead me to the living room while Edward went to hide himself in his room. Rosalie followed along as I thought she would.

**Edward's POV**

I broke down at that moment. Seeing her kiss him with no hesitation crumbed my non beating heart to pieces. I went to hide myself from everyone else. Knowing someone was following I turned around and saw Rosalie I was not in the mood for her crap. But she looked concerned so I let it go.

"Are you ok Edward?" she asked. I looked over at her and began dry sobbing. She walked over to me and her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"It's ok Edward. She doesn't appreciate you the way she should. But I appreciate you Edward you are something very special and I would never take you for guarantee." she said trying to make her point. But she didn't need a point Bella made her choice and I'm left with Rosalie to try to heal me but I know I can never let go of Bella inside but I have to try to hide it.

**Rosalie's POV**

I have Edward exactly where I want him and nobody can stop us now. Soon enough he will be asking for my hand in marriage and I will be his wife.

**A/N I hoped you guys liked it. Please review my story. Love all of you guys PM me anytime you want to talk I'm usually always on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"So when did all this start?" Esme questioned us. Emmett and I looked over at each other than at her and he decided to explain.

"Well, It started a couple of days ago when I started to feel things for Bella that I didn't feel before and it sort of built up to this." Emmett explained. Esme and Carlisle were so ecstatic. It just radiated off there faces and you can see twinkles in there eyes.

"Well, We both are very happy that you guys are living on with your lives and enjoying it." Carlisle said smiling. About at that time Rosalie and Edward came into the living room hand in hand. They sat across from Emmett and I. Edward glanced at me then looked away.

"What would you like to say Edward...Rosalie?" Carlisle said expecting them to say something probably positive or an apology. Edward looked at Emmett and sighed.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I shouldn't have reacted that way and congratulations on the new relationship." Edward said then turning towards me. Looking me straight in the eye I could see the pain he was trying to hide.

"Congratulations...Bella." He said slowly his voice almost cracking when he said my name.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle turned towards her. She sighed with annoyance and turned towards me trying to act nice.

"Congrats Bella and Emmett." She said with a fake smile on her face. While she was congratulating Emmett and I. I noticed Edward still didn't stop looking at me and Rosalie noticed too trying to make him stop she cleared her troat. Edward looked away and didn't look back.

I started to get a little uncomfortable and Emmett could sense something was wrong so he lead me up his room. We sat on the bed and he began kissing my neck. I didn't stop him even though I should because the family was here and I was sure _all_ of them could hear. He made trails up my neck to my lips. He crushed his lips with mine and I responded deepening it.

He moved his hand from my waist to the inside of my shirt on my lower back caressing me. I shivered at the touch of his cold, hard skin. He leaned in that the only reaction was for my to lay on my back. He was on top of me making sure all his weight wasn't on me. I pulled him tighter to me. I hated the gap between us. Emmett started to lift my shirt up slowly and this is where I wasn't ready for and I tensed up and he immediately stopped and got up off of me.

"I'm not ready Emmett. Well, I am but this isn't a good time." I explained to him. Trying to make him understand that it wasn't that I didn't love him.

"I know Bella. And besides of could of hurt you if we would have so this is impossible for now." Emmett said. I didn't want it to be impossible then there is only one option to take.

"Well, then why don't you change me?" I said a little excited about my idea. He was wide eyed and shocked.

"I don't know Bella. Your giving up a lot for that. Do you understand me? Your life will never be the same as it is now." He explained to me a little worried.

"I understand Emmett and I am willing to sacrifice it for you." I told him. It was the truth I basically didn't have a life if they weren't in it so rather be a part of there family.

"I still don't know Bella. I have to think about it." He said and I was a little disappointed at that part.

"Ok." I said disappointed. He gave me a brief little kiss on the lips. It wasn't as passionate as before and he was a little uneasy with. I felt something was wrong.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked concerned. He looked into my eyes.

"It's just we have to go hunting and I don't want to leave you behind." He said with a frown. I chuckled it was a silly reason to be sad about but I understood I didn't want him to leave either.

"It's ok Emmett. You'll be back in a couple of hours and you need it your eyes are pitch black." I said giving him a peck on the cheek and a quick hug.

**Jane's POV**

"Are they gone?" Aro asked through the phone.

"Yeah they all left." I said firmly.

"Jane, bite her and bring her here _alive_." He demanded in a hiss. I shut the phone climbed through the window and laid on the bed waiting for her to get out of the shower.

**Bella's POV**

After I took a shower and dried myself off and put fresh close. I walked back into the room with a big shock. Jane was on the bed with a huge grin across her face.

"Hello Bella." Jane said slowly still grinning. My heart started to pump rapidly.

"Jane." I whispered to myself and she lunged at me. She held me against the wall with me struggling.

"This won't hurt a bit. Actually it will and I hope it does more than ever." Jane said as she sunk her teeth into my neck. I screamed out in pain but I knew no one could hear me. That's when I felt the burning in my throat and I screamed even louder and then began closing my eyes in pain and it all went back with nothing much but Jane's laughter.

**Alice's POV**

While we were hunting I stopped all of a sudden and a vision came to my head.

"_Hello Bella." Jane said with a grin on her face. Bella looked frightened and was frozen in fear. _

"_Jane." she whispered and Jane lunged herself at Bella holding her against the wall._

"_This won't hurt a bit. Actually it will and I hope it does more than ever." Jane said as she sunk her teeth into Bella's neck and she screamed in pain while Jane laughed carrying her out the window._

I froze and turned to Edward he saw what I did and his eyes were wide with fear like mine.

"Jane bit Bella and carried her away somewhere." I whispered knowing they could all hear me.

"What?! NO!" Emmett screamed and started running to the house and we followed.

**Emmett's POV**

This could not be happening I thought as I ran into the house up the stares to my room. Seeing nothing there I went to my bathroom and she wasn't there either. I broke down on to my knees and began dry sobbing. I felt like someone has ripped out my non beating heart and crumbled it to pieces. I have to find Bella no matter what I won't let Jane get away with this.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in a room that definitely wasn't Emmett's. I didn't know where I was. The room had nothing but a chair and no window not even paint on the walls. I heard a lock open and rushed to look at the door open. I saw to figures that I remembered from a while ago when I was with Edward. It was Felix and Dimitri.

"Hello Bella. I hope you had a pleasant sleep it was your last one you'll ever get." Felix said as I remembered that Jane had bit me but it didn't even seem as three days has passed. They both chuckled and grabbed each side of my arms and lead me through the hallway into a big room with Aro sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hello Bella. It's so good to see you awake and as a vampire." Aro said smiling.

"Would you like to see yourself?" Aro questioned and I didn't say a word and just nodded. He waved his hand so they could bring in a mirror I closed my eyes so I couldn't see myself at first but then Aro said to open my eyes and I did. I gasped I was extremely beautiful. I even matched up to Rosalie that's how amazing I looked.

My hair was probably a little darker but you couldn't really tell. My eyes were bright crimson red. My skin was so much paler than it usually was. My body was perfect I had curves in all the right places. But there was bad sides to this too. I could feel how thirsty I was my mouth was so parched. I knew that I was probably going to be hopeless out in the world. I probably attack the first person I see.

'_I wonder what her powers are._' I heard a voice in my head and freaked out it was Aro's but he didn't move his lips. I gasped and began retreating but Felix and Dimitri were right behind me and they would let me escape.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you alright?" Aro asked having his arms stretched out toward me I walked slowly backward.

'_This is going to take awhile._' I gasped again and said without even thinking, "Oh my god! I did not just hear his thoughts again." Oops I wasn't supposed to say that.

'_You can hear my thoughts. Oh my god. Your like Edward and maybe better. Maybe you have more. Come to me and I will help you discover your powers Bella._' Aro exclaimed with his eyes wide in shock. I bet I was the same way in shock of what I can do. Then all of a sudden I froze and pictures started to appear in my head.

_Jane ran in the room to test her powers on me to see if I still had the immunity to mental powers and I still did she got so upset and lunged herself at me. Trying to rip me apart._

The vision ended and I was shocked than ever. Aro was right beside me holding my hand looked at me with wide eyes once again. Without breaking the stare he stepped back and called in Jane.

"Jane, my dear, will you please test if your powers work on Bella?" Aro asked still staring into my eyes. Jane focused on me and made a smile. After a couple of seconds her smile turned into a frown and she lunged herself at me. I dodged her and she crashed into the ground and it sounded like a boulder colliding with another. I looked back at Aro and he was smiling hugely and I had a bad feeling about this.

**A/N Hey everybody. I hoped you liked it and man I'm so proud of myself I'm on a roll two chapters in one day. That is a record LOL. I guess I made it up for not posting for awhile. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett's POV**

"We obviously know where Bella is so why don't we go and save her it's been three days and we still haven't gone!" I screamed. It's been three days that I have been around this house so worried for my Bella. I can't lose her but the Volturri have her so what am I supposed to do?

"Emmett, Calm down you know we can't go yet we have to figure out a way we can get her back but in a good manner that won't provoke the Volturri into killing her or us okay?" Carlisle replied. I boiled up I couldn't handle this no more it's been too long.

"Screw the fucking manner shit! I say we go over there anybody who tries to stop us just kick there ass!" I yelled. Carlisle wasn't really shocked in how I was reacting. He sat on the couch and waited for a moment next to Alice who had her eyes closed focusing.

"Alice, Do you see anything?" Carlisle questioned. That's all he ever does now ask Alice if she sees anything!

"No I can't see not even a speck of anything." She said disappointed. I glared at her. She has to see something to at least help us out.

"What do you mean you can't see anything?! Focus more!" I snapped at her. She gave me an evil glare.

"I don't see you doing anything at all you lazy ass!" Alice snapped back. She didn't deserve me doing this and I knew she was working as hard as she could but I was too worried on what was happening to Bella.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm just worried. While you are doing that though I can't just sit here and wait for you to see something I'm going to Italy and finding Bella." I stated. I knew Carlisle was going to quarrel with me but I didn't care. I stood and walked out the door heading for the garage. Carlisle followed upset with my decision.

"You can't go Emmett. I know your worried we all are but we need to know what might happen before we go. You need to wait." Carlisle said trying to put some sense into me. I stopped and turned to him looking straight in his eyes.

"Carlisle I know what you mean but I can't wait any longer for news. Bella is probably already a vampire and putting her to work so we need to get her now." I said firmly. I turned away and started to walk back towards the garage getting into my jeep. I would drive all the way there if I had to I had no time for a plane and I need to get my friend to help me.

**Bella's POV**

"What else can you do? I mean first mind reading then visions. You must have more than just that." Aro said thinking a whole bunch of possibilities on what other kinds of powers I could have. I was so angry I didn't want to be here. I knew what they would do to me they would make me do there job of destroying out of control vampires. They will make me have humans as my diet. I don't care what my powers are I just want to get out of here and go back to the Cullens.

I went beyond angry and was furious I hated the Volturri all they do is make everything worse! I heard crashes that took me away from my thoughts. Aro was a little frightened yet ecstatic at the same time. He looked around me and I looked at what he was staring at. There was desks, vases, and more objects flying across the room.

I was a little shocked and got scared and jumped back as I gasped. All the objects suddenly fell and I stared at them then looked down at myself. I got nervous and looked around. I needed to get out of here and I searched for an exit but the only one was near Felix and Dimitri. But I still made a run for it. Dimitri and Felix grabbed on to both of my arms and flung me back into the room. I crashed into the wall with a big bang and fell to the ground. I'm surprised it didn't crack my head open or something. I stood back up and turned to look at the wall it had a huge dent in it and the brick were sticking out of the wall. I turned my head to Aro and glared at him with hatred.

"Where do you think you are going my dear. You are ours now. We control you and there is nothing you can do about it." He said with a smile. He motioned his head towards me and Felix, Dimitri, and others started to come closer. I took a couple of steps back and they crouched down in an attack position. They growled menacingly and I heard another menacing growl but it wasn't from them. I felt the rumbling in my chest and noticed it was me. I sounded frightening like when Jasper attacked me on my birthday. They all lunged themselves at me and pinned me to the ground with me struggling in there grasp.

They dragged me to a room threw me in it and locked the door behind them. I stood in the room so hopeless. Why bother thinking of some way to get out? It's not going to work it never does. If anything it will just make things so much worse. I rather just give in now and save myself the torture. But I will definitely not drink human blood no matter how thirsty I am. The room was so boring and empty there was nothing to but think and that's what I try to avoid at all times. But not knowing if you are ever going to see the people you love again is hard. I want to see all the Cullens and eventually when I get good at resisting human blood I can visit my dad again. Right then something made a noise and I quickly turned looking at the door.

Suddenly something hit my nose hard not physically though. It smelled so good it smelled delicious it smelled like it smelled like..._human_! Oh my god I have to get out of here I have to do something to stop this from happening. I immediately stopped breathing and a small girl came in with Felix by her side. She had tear stains on her face and she still had tears in her eyes refusing to come out.

I moved back slowly careful not to scare her. She obviously knew what I was and what Felix was. I could see it in her eyes the knowledge she has see. All the pain and as I looked deeper into her eyes it was as if I was looking through all her memories of what her eyes had seen. I quickly looked away afraid of what I saw.

"Here's your first meal Bella." He said with laughter at how frighten the little girl was. I glanced at her and the liquid in her eyes had brimmed over her lips. I wanted to comfort her and say everything was going to be okay. But how was it when there was two vampires in one room and it was especially worse that I was a newborn. I had this aching in the back of ma throat. It burned and felt dry like sand paper just thinking about how she smelled made me drool venom. I quickly thought something else and glared at Felix.

"I am not going to feed on a poor innocent human. I wouldn't feed on any human even if I would die if I wouldn't." I said firmly. He glared back at me with a smirk on his face. I just wanted to wipe it off his ugly face. He shook her a little her getting nervous and she panicked. Her heart beat accelerated rapidly. It threw me off of control how much I just wanted to her dry it was making me insane. He smiled an evil grin.

"Just have her. It will stop the burning. You know you want her." He said dangling her from her collar. I took the position without thinking and caught myself before I lunged at her. I straighten up and sighed still not breathing one whiff or I knew I would lose it. He raised an eyebrow and had a shocked face. I took this chance to hear his thought's.

'How can she be this strong and controlled when she's a new born it took me forever to get even close to that.' He spoke in his mind with pure jealousy. I was shocked as well by my strength and control. I thought I would screw up really quick but by what I see I was doing fairly well. I smirked and he scowled and was about to take the girl out of the room. I didn't trust him with her.

"You aren't taking her anywhere I don't trust you. You might just kill her. Leave her here with me. You want to torture me anyway so this is your chance." I said keeping my eye on the girl. He nodded then smiled and releases her. She quickly ran over to me obviously trusting me more.

I hugged her close but was paying really close attention on my strength to keep it in check so I wouldn't accidentally crush her skull. She sat with me on the floor with her sobbing into my shirt and fell straight to sleep into my arms. I thought having her close will make it harder but I felt a little at ease I wasn't alone anymore and I was thankful for that. I wondered if the Cullens will come to save me from here.

**Aro's POV**

"How did she react to the girl Felix?" I asked him predicting the answer would be the girl died quickly. He frowned and said nothing. I walked up to him grabbed his hand as saw what had happened. Bella was about to lunge herself but stopped suddenly and straightened up. This couldn't be how can she be stronger than all the other vampires she isn't even an hour old and she already is able to control herself around a human? I was furious but also very esctatic because this mean she will do great things as apart of the Volturri whether she liked it or not.

"And where is the girl now?" I asked giving him his privacy back.

"She's...with Bella." He said upset once again. I was in shock and awed.

"She kept the girl?" I asked still awestruck. He nodded with a frown placed on his face.

"She said she didn't trust me with the girl that I just might kill her. So I left the girl with her and stayed close to hear but nothing happened but the little girl sobbing and Bella next to her." He said jealous in how easy this was going to be for Bella.

She will fit in so easily with the humans and she will also be so great for us to use when we need her. This is the best addition I have made to the Volturri in one hundred years. This is the greatest thing that has ever happened in history. I was just itching to know every power Bella had in her.

**Emmett's POV**

I grabbed my cell phone from the dashboard and decided to call my friend now. Since I am only a couple hours away. I dialed the number quickly in a hurry and waited as it rung. After the fifth ring he picked up the phone.

"Yo what up? Who this?" He asked.

"Hey Jared. It me, Emmett Cullen. What you already forgot your best bud. But anyway I called for an important reason. I need you do me a huge favor." I said hoping with every ounce of me that he would say yes and if he wouldn't I would go to his house and personally kick his ass until he said yes.

"Sure what ever you want but what's the problem Em?" he asked. He always have to know everything and can't just say yes and hang up the phone. I grunted annoyed by this it was wasting my time but I explained anyway.

"My mate was captured by Jane from the Volturri to join them and I have to get her back." I said shortening it up.

"But why would they want Rosalie when she has no powers?" He asked a little confused. I hated when he asked to many questions.

"It's not Rosalie. It's my new mate Bella. Rosalie cheated on me with Edward and we are no longer together okay so may we please get on the road." I said still annoyed with him but I needed him I knew better than ever that he was the best tracker in the vampire world and he had some charms with the girls but that isn't what I wanted him for.

"When are going to get here?" He asked I grunted once again and huffed.

"I'm already here idiot. Look out your freakin' window. And get your ass out here we have to go quick. I looked near his window and saw his face in the window pane. He came out the door with phone in hand putting pants on holding a shirt in hand.

I didn't even want to know what happened in his house. He quickly came in the car and said hey speaking into the phone. I grabbed the phone from his ear and shut it putting it back in his hand. He is such an idiot though sometimes. It's hard to believe I'm asking for his help. And with that we raced down the road with me thinking. Don't worry Bella I'm on my way.

**A/N Hey what up ppl! Hoped you liked it. And I'm thinking of starting a new story soon but it will be a surprise so can't tell you what's it about! Oh and by the way I posted a picture of how I think Bella should look I mean she is supposed to look really nice so hope you like it. Please check it out. Well til then please review I wanna kno all your thoughts on this. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Bella's POV**

It's been hours since Felix left and nobody else has come in the room. The little girl was still laid on my lap. I was afraid she might wake up if I move so I didn't. I just stared blankly at the wall thinking off different thing. For example, How can I have the willing strength to not rip this girl apart? I nearly shuddered at the thought but fought myself to keep still. I was really glad though that I didn't need to breathe it's so much easier this way to be around her.

I grunted a little and quickly looking back at the girl to make sure she didn't wake. Her chest was moving up in down smoothly and her breaths of air were long and even. She was at peace with no more tears running down her face. But yet the stains still visible from the tears that had brimmed over. I was surprised how comfortable she was with me.

She probably knew I was a new vampire because of my eyes and she probably knew I could bearly keep myself under control. I thought she would stay far away and if she did fall asleep have horrible nightmares off my crimson eyes staring at her menacingly. But she didn't scream or anything while she slept and that surprised me greatly. This little girl as guts.

She is sort of like me when I met the Cullens and found out that they were vampires I was calm and when vampires tried to kill me I went up to one trying to save my mother. Even though everybody knows he tricked me and I am glad Jasper and Emmett took care of him. Emmett I thought to myself frowning. I wonder what is he doing right now. I'm going to miss him so much.

What am I saying to myself?! I can't just give up I have to keep fighting until I win the war. I am not going to let them treat me like their pet. I am going to find a way out of here and will be free and I will take the girl with me so she doesn't have to be near this horrible place. I will find a way through this and get back to my Emmett and the family and nothing is going to stop me.

All I have to do is think of a plan. First of all, I have to know where all the exits and passage ways are if only I can... a whole bunch of images came in my mind of every passageway in the building and exits. This is so cool I thought to myself. I can't believe I have all these powers it's just unbelievable. Then the images stopped and I began making my plan to bust out of here.

**Emmett's POV**

I was in the car with Jared while he was listening to music. All I could think is what were they doing to Bella right now? I bet they are probably torturing her with thirst. Or even worse Bella probably could actually want to be with them and not come back home. I frowned thinking about that she couldn't like it there she loves us to much. She loves me and wouldn't do that to me or would she? I doubt it though. I know she would never join the Volturri even if she was being forced.

"Jared, We are going to the airport from New Hampshire and head for Italy you got it so call the airport for tickets for today." I said looking over at him he still had the ear phones in his ears. I pulled them out and that caught his attention.

"Why did you do that for?" He complained. I just rolled my eyes and repeated myself and he quickly grabbed his phone and called. After a couple minutes later he hung up and I looked towards him. He nodded firmly and went back to his music. I just looked at the road trying to keep my mind off of Bella for a while but of course it didn't work. I was to worried about her. I wonder what she is doing now, now that she is a vampire.

**Aro's POV**

I have no clue why Bella will not join us. We are the most royal family in the vampire world. How can she not want to be one of us. She doesn't understand how much she means to us. We need her with us no matter what Marcus and Cauis say. If Bella doesn't agree to be with us I have no idea what we will have to do with her. We can't just kill her she is to precious to kill. It would be a huge waste of talent. And I am not going to let her leave here alive when I know perfectly well that I want her apart of us it's just a hard decision to make.

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting on the couch focusing hard on Bella when I got a vision.

_Bella was walking in a hallway that can only look like the building in which the Volturri live. She has a small little girl with her obviously not afraid of Bella as a vampire seeing on how she is close to her. Bella walked quietly knowing where she was going at all times._

"_This way and be careful that you don't make a lot of sound." Bella said looking back at the girl. But the girl couldn't help but not make sounds from her shoes. So Bella picked her up and pulled her over her shoulder like a pack of potatoes. The girl not making a sound by the movement._

Then the vision ended and I opened my eyes searching for Carlisle which he was right next to me. I looked into his eyes then traveled my eyes toward Edward he knew exactly what I saw and began telling everyone as they followed me to the car. I grabbed my phone and dialed Emmett's number after the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?" He said sounding distracted and a little upset.

"Emmett, I had a vision and Bella's a vampire and she is trying to escape the building with a little girl with her. I know I'm surprised to that she is able to be around the little girl to. Get over there now and see if you can find her in the open if she already escaped." I said quickly wasting no time.

I didn't wait for him to answer I just hung up the phone and we all got in the car and raced down the road. I can't believe Bella is actually a vampire now I'm happy that she is. She looks so beautiful that I was even jealous of her. I was especially surprised that she can be around the little girl and I noticed in my vision she wasn't breathing. I know that was a huge help for her.

**Bella's POV**

I have it I know what to do but only if I can get out of this room. I moved slightly supporting the girls head and gently placing her head on the floor. I walked over to the door and turned the doorknob to see if it was open but giving my hopes up it wasn't. I looked at the door inspecting it. I thought of all the things I know I can do.

That's when the idea hit me. If I can move objects around then I guess I can unlock the door with those powers I thought. I focused on the door not sure if this was the right way to do it. I focused so hard but nothing was happening. I tried again staring at the door but still nothing happened. I groaned and rubbed my hand on my face in frustration. I was getting upset because I didn't know what to do and I felt like it was hopeless and then suddenly I heard a click like something unlocking.

I looked over at the door and waited for someone to come but nobody stepped through. I opened it a little wider and nobody was outside. I whispered a little loud yes and looked over at the girl. She woke up and looked at me and I motioned her to come to me. She walked to my side and looked up into my eyes. I felt a little self conscious and looked away quickly. I walked out the door carefully keeping alert just in case of anything. I knew where I was going from here and followed the map in my head.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl without looking at her. She was a little hesitant so I looked over quickly giving her a small innocent smile. She smiled a little smile back at me.

"Eva. What's yours?" She whispered.

"Isabella. But just call me Bella I prefer it better." I said smiling. I didn't look back at her though just in case she got scared of my eyes. So I kept them straight ahead so nothing would sneak up on me. We didn't speak for the rest of the way. Eva made so much noise with the sound of her shoes I was afraid that she will attract attention. So I turned over to look at her.

"This way and be careful that you don't make a lot of sound." I said looking at her feet. She tried to walk lightly but they still were quite loud. I just picked her up and swung her over my shoulder and continued walking. While I still carried her and walked I heard little footsteps that were very faint and that can only be a vampire.

I panicked a little not sure were it was coming from. I wished that we could just be invisible and that they couldn't smell me or the girl. Then I saw her it was tiny Jane and I panicked even more. She was walking towards us but her face was blank and expressionless. I still panicked she was getting closer and I thought she turned blind cause she didn't seem to see us yet. She passed right by us without saying anything.

I sighed and looked down at my feet but when I did I couldn't see my own feet. I panicked and jumped back and looked over where Eva was supposed to be I could feel her but I couldn't see her I gasped and all of a sudden she reappeared. I looked down at my feet and my hands and saw that I had too reappeared.

I paid not mind and walked forward in the direction I was supposed to go. I really knew where I was going only glancing at the map in my head sometimes. All I could think though is what else am I going to find out that I have?

**A/N Hey people I'm glad you guys like my story I have gotten a lot of good reviews and I really appreciate it. So yeah thanks and please review and review and review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

When I saw Alice's vision I was in shock. It was Bella and some little girl and Bella looked so gorgeous. She looked even better than Rosalie. Bella's hair was slightly darker and her eyes were crimson red. She had curves in the perfect places that made her look like a model on a runway. She was trying to escape the Volturri's building. Alice's vision disappeared and she headed to the car as I explained to everyone while we followed her.

Alice called Emmett and he picked up on the second ring. I didn't want to hear their conversation so I let myself get caught in my thoughts but before I blocked out the minds in my head I heard someone think to me. It was Carlisle.

'_Edward, this is the plan don't tell anyone yet because I still have to think it through. But we are going to meet Emmett in Italy and we are going to head to the Volturri. I will discuss about Bella and see how it goes from there. Hopefully it works well._' Carlisle explained. I wasn't sure about that the Volturri wanted Bella even before they turned her into a vampire.

How are we going to get her now if Bella is on the loose in Volturri's building and get Bella out by talking to them? They will never let Bella go. Besides what if Bella gets out when we are there and if we ask to see her and she isn't there they will send people out to get her. I'll talk to Carlisle on the plane about it.

"Alice, Call Emmett and tell him to wait for us in Italy." Carlisle said to Alice. Alice quickly dialed Emmett's number again but he didn't pick up this time. She was getting frustrated and growled silently.

"What about Jared? He probably got him since he is really good at tracking." I added before she put her phone away. She was shocked that she didn't think of that and dialed his number.

'_Thanks Edward._' she thought. It was the fifth ring then Jared picked up.

"What up? Who this?" He asked into the phone.

"It's Alice Cullen. Jared, Are you with Emmett right now?" Alice said in a hurry.

"Yeah. Why?" Jared responded. Geez, Emmett's friends are stupider then he is. How are you going to ask someone why. I thought a little annoyed.

"Because I need to talk to him so pass the phone. I have no time for your games Jared." Jared quickly passed the phone and Emmett's voice appeared.

"What up now Alice?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. Alice frowned and continued with what she wanted to say.

"Well, first of all I called your cell and you didn't pick up and you know I hate that and second Carlisle wants you to what for us in Italy." Alice stated quickly wasting no time.

"Well, first of all it's charging because I'm running out of battery and second of all okay I'll wait but hurry up or I'm going without you guys." Emmett said into the phone a little too harsh. I ignored the rest of the conversation and just went on to my thoughts of Bella and how beautiful she was as a vampire now.

**Emmett's POV**

"Okay then bye." Alice growled into the phone and hung up. I gave it to Jared and focused on the road increasing the speed a bit. Jared looked at me with a concerned face.

"Don't worry Em. We'll find her. I promise you I won't stop til I find her." Jared said trying to calm me down. I was so furious how could I have let this happen in the first place? I knew I shouldn't have gone hunting. I should have stayed with Bella and we would have been happy together still. But right now is not the time for moping around. I have to get to Bella and I will.

**Bella's POV**

I ran at vampire speed through the halls making sure I wasn't making loud sounds. Eva was still over my shoulder looking like a sack of potatoes. I slowed down a bit looking at the map in my head and guessed where we were going now. I turned at the corner and turned right back once I saw Felix and Dimitri discussing on how they can get Heidi's attention.

I rolled my eyes and thought guys and women sheesh. I scrolled through my mind wondering how I did that invisible thing. I definitely need more practice with some of my powers. I tried doing what I did before I just didn't want to get caught by Jane and was going crazy. I focused on how I didn't want to get caught nothing happened.

Then I thought maybe it's the opposite maybe I have to actually believe I can't get caught. I felt confident and focused a little but not as hard as I did before and it worked! I looked down at my feet and the weren't visible they just disappeared. I looked over at Eva and the same with her she was still very quiet and I wondered if she was okay but I had no time for questions. I walked past Felix and Dimitri looking straight ahead and none of them noticed.

I hid in a corner trying to get Eva and I visible again. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I looked over my shoulder and Eva was back and so were my hands. I placed her down lightly careful not to make a sound. She looked up at me and I smiled assuring her everything was going to be alright even though I didn't believe it myself. She was worried it was so pure in her eyes. She was worried we wouldn't make it alive but I have to try at least even if I die doing it.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." I whispered to her. She still had that concerned worried face on staring into my eyes. Was she scared because we might not get out alive or because of my eyes? I looked away just in case.

"I know."She whispered ever so lightly really believing her words. I doubted that with every power I can find in myself. But I excepted the answer and picked her up again. We were almost there I can sense it. Just a couple more passageways and we are free. I began walking this time keep on guard for anything.

I stayed close to the walls and turned on the last left. Seeing the exit door where I can be free I ran at vampire speed to a cloudy day. I began walking now seeing humans right and left of me so many. There blood pumping through their veins like delicious wine. I can stand the girl's but all these people who are passing me, so close to me.

They were so close they were about to touch my granite skin. I tried to relax but when I did I took a sniff of the air and immediately regretted it. My throat tightened and my tongue began to feel dry and sandy. I put Eva down to stop the temptation of ripping her apart and settled for her hand. I walked quickly to the nearest part of a forest. I walked a little deeper into it and stopped placing my hands at Eva's shoulders.

"Stay here. Don't move from this spot until I come back you hear me." I said firmly trying to get it through her head that something bad might happen if she moves. She nodded and I turned towards the rest of the forest.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked nervous I was going to leave her alone. I turned back to her trying to soothe her.

"I'm just going to go hunting for a bit I will be right back. It will take me probably one hour the latest okay?" I responded. She had a frown but nodded and I turned back to the forest. I ran away from where she stood as fast as I could. I traveled far enough that I knew I wouldn't cross her path. I stood still closing my eyes and breathed deep.

My throat tightened and my mouth went dry. I tried to let my instincts take over just like one of the Cullens had said before. It didn't take long until I smelt a deer and immediately raced after lunging myself at the shocked creature. I stood beside it with my teeth in it's neck. They blood ran in my mouth and dripped through the sides down my chin. The taste was incredible so sweet and delicious not like the humans smelt but close enough.

I sucked the animal dry not full from my meal. There wasn't a drop left in it but I need more I wanted more. I quickly found all that I need. Going one after another until I was satisfied enough. I finished my last one it's been awhile maybe around fifty minutes. It was time to go back to Eva and get a ticket to Forks. I found Eva sitting on a tree trunk right where I left her. It was still very hard to be around her but I think I could contain myself so I breathed evenly. She looked up hearing the stick I stepped on. She smiled and her eyes were glittering I smiled back. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You came back!" She said ecstatic. I was a little disappointed that she thought I would go back on my word.

"Of course I told you I would." I said hugging her back not as tightly because I would crush all the bones in her little body.

"Your eyes!" she said looking up at me in shock. I panicked a little expecting something to happen.

"What are you talking bout?" I questioned a little worried.

"Your eyes are topaz now." she said. I sighed and smiled at my new colored eyes. No more menacing crimson eyes but now that we're out what next?

**Emmett's POV**

We finally got to New Hampshire and we made it to the plane in time. Jared and I got separated though. We were both sitting next to two beautiful at least twenty year old women. He was definitely happy with the arrangement. Both of the girls had there arms around him and he talked seductively to them. I looked away looking at the girls next to me. They both smiled a flirty grin. I smiled back to be polite but I wasn't interested in them. The came closer to me but I paid no mind and I looked over at Jared again. He was making out with one of the girls tongue and all. Once he was done with her he switched to the other doing the same. I rolled my eyes and met the eyes of one of the girls. She smiled once again at me getting closer to me with every inch.

"Hi. I'm Sharon." she said trying to have a seductive voice. I smiled a fake grin and looked away. Oh geez this is going to be disturbing.

**A/N Hi people sorry it's been awhile. I'm just really busy with school and I got in trouble a couple of times so I've gotten my laptop taken away but here's the chapter you guys been waiting for. I hope you like it. Also whoever likes Jacob check out my new story I've posted. It's all bout Jacob and his imprint so if you read it hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry to say it will take me awhile to write another chapter for both because I'm so busy. I'll try my best to make them and get them posted. So that's all thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

I dragged Eva with me as we raced to a store to buy new clothes for both of us. My shirt was soaked with blood from my neck and my hunting. Eva she was okay though but her shirt and pants were both dirty.

"Why are we going to a store and why are you walking so fast?" Eva asked as we walked quickly. I looked over at her with my now warming topaz eyes.

"Well, first of all my shirt is soaked with blood and your dirty so we need to buy new clothes." I explained to her she nodded her head with an "Oh ok" expression. We walked a little faster I went in grabbed a couple of shirts for me with matching pants and did the same for Eva. I grabbed a suitcase and went up to the front counter. She marked everything and looked up at me and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright? Your shirt!" She looked with wide eyes her mind flitted with a lot of things. She panicked and I smiled.

"I'm fine just scratched myself on the way but it's healed. I'm in quite a hurry though." I said looking down at the items I wanted to purchase she quickly told me my price and I paid. I headed for one of the dressing room and gave Eva one pair of her close so she can change.

I changed as well with vampire speed. Vampire speed was so convenient now. I was sort of grateful for it because I wouldn't have gotten this far. We both looked fine and I packed the suitcases with our clothes and we both headed for the airport.

**Emmett's POV**

"What's your name?" said Sharon. I looked over at her with a polite smile. If I wasn't with Bella and love her with all my heart I would have flirted with these girls like Jared is doing. He looks like he is eating there faces off damn! I seriously think he has a worse condition of sex addiction then I do. He looks like any minute now he's going to rip there clothes off.

"Emmett." I said to the girl, Sharon, pushing my thoughts away. She smiled at me and the other girl came in.

"My name is Rebecca but you can call me Becca." She said seductively. I ignored the seductive sound and nodded. Then I felt Sharon's warm hand touch my arm and Becca did the same caressing my arm.

"Why are you so cold?" Sharon asked me. I shrugged and tried to ignore her and Becca. Then I felt her hot breath near my ear.

"I can warm you up." She said I shuttered by the warmth of her breath on my neck and she took it wrong. She started kissing my neck and I cleared my throat a little uncomfortable.

"Um...I have a girlfriend." I said to them. They both smiled on my skin.

"And? She doesn't have to find out." Said Becca with a grin. I stood up from my chair and looked over at this kid who wished he was in my seat. He was about eighteen I guess.

"Do you want to switch?" I said winking at him. He smiled and nodded he walked over to where I sat before and had a huge grin on his face. The girls were a little upset and ignored the kid once and awhile looking over my way. I ignored them and got lost in my thoughts. I couldn't wait to get my Bella back. Then I heard the pilot on the speaker saying we were getting close and about to land in Italy. I sighed getting ready to see the new Bella.

**Bella's POV**

We were in the airport and I paid for our tickets to go back to Forks. We were walking down to where our flight was when I smelled one of the Volturri I looked behind me and Jane was following. Damn it! I thought to myself and picked up Eva placing her on my hip.

I walked a little faster I looked back at Jane and she wasn't alone two other males were with her. I panicked and looked over at the flights and my pace increased to a jog. They weren't jogging but they were keeping an eye on me they didn't want to attract attention. I wasn't looking and bumped into someone but neither of us went to the floor.

"Hey what's hot sexy vampire doing in an airport?" He said he was quite handsome. He had chocolate brown hair and his eyes were topaz like mine. He wasn't as muscular as Emmett but close. I looked away and was about to walk when he caught my arm. He turned me around and smiled.

"And what are you going with a human? My name is Jared by the name what's your?" He said seductively. I smiled a polite smile and sighed this guy was not going to let me leave.

"Hi I'm sort of in a hurry so I have to go." I said quickly and then I heard a voice so sweet and teddy bear like. I looked over where the voice came from and gasped.

"Bella?" He said with his beautiful topaz eyes and dark curly hair. My now non beating heart fluttered at the sound.

"Emmett?" that was the only thing I could say. I was so relieved I placed Eva down and walked up to Emmett. He embraced me in a hug and lifted my chin up looking into my eyes.

"You look so beautiful." And with that his lips crushed mine. We didn't have to break the passionate moment now that I didn't need to breathe but old habits die hard. Our lips molded together. His lips weren't cold no more and they weren't hard either. His lips went from soft and loving to anxious and rough.

I went along with it not daring to break it. He broke it first breathing deeply even though he didn't need to. He slipped his tongue in my mouth without even hesitating and I greeted him in. Moving my tongue with his in perfect harmony. I remembered Jane and the two other males and broke the passionate kiss and panicked. They weren't that far away now and I looked over at Emmett. He was looking the same way.

He grabbed my hand while I picked Eva up and headed for my flight. I got on the plane and looked to see if the Jane and the other two came. I didn't see them so I sniffed the air no sign of them I breathed out in relief. Emmett looked over at me and turned my head towards him. He scrutinized me and I panicked. Did he not like the way I look now? He smiled seeing my worry in my eyes.

"I told you. You look beautiful that never changes." He said lightly tapping his lips to mine. Even that small touch sent fire all over my skin. I smiled as well once he pulled away.

"What's up with the girl though?" He asked. I looked over at Eva who was sleeping already with a light snore escaping her mouth. I looked back at Emmett and had a peaceful smile on my face.

"Felix tried to bring her to me as a snake but I refused to end her life. I kept her with me and now she is stuck to me like super glue." I said and he smiled.

"I know you think of her like your sister or even more Bella but what are you going to do with her. She can't stay with us and we are not going to turn her." He whispered that only I can hear. I frowned I wanted her to stay with us where else can she go.

"Please Emmett. She has no place to go and I'm not going to give her to an orphanage. She can be apart of the family and still be human until she is older." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He eyes held mine and he slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes!" I whispered so I wouldn't wake Eva up. I crushed my lips to his and once again we got caught up in the fire. Fire was blazing all over my skin as he caressed me. My lips burned and I felt like we were exploding.

The butterflies in my stomach kept beating there wings against in the inside of it. I felt nothing but bliss when he touched me. Then I heard someone clear their throat and we both broke the pure bliss and looked over at Jared. We both giggled and looked away chuckling with each other. It's been a pretty long day I bet for the both of us.

**A/N Hi people thanks for being so patient with me. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out as quick as I can. But don't start thinking everything is going to be all good and happy lol. Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jane's POV**

"Ok well we didn't get her but we know where she's going so that is an advantage." I said as we paced around in the court yard of the Volturri building.

Manuel and Gabriel both nodded and stared at me waiting for an idea. I kept going through my mind for ideas. We could take a jet and fly to Forks and ambush them. I looked up at Manuel and Gabriel for advice on plans they both shrugged they are such idiots.

"Okay well why don't we fly over there and then we ambush her." I said hearing someone else voice in back of me saying no. I turned and met his crimson eyes.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we let her have her time and rip it all away from her. When she is so happy, and something big is about to happen we ruin it some way. She'll have to come with us." Aro said with penetrating eyes. I nodded and turned to Manuel and Gabriel.

" Gabriel keep an eye on Bella and Manuel just tell me when Gabriel has news of anything." I commanded as I walked past them. I went to my room thinking about how Bella escaped. She has all these powers and probably so much more than we know.

She might be a danger to us even I am a little scared to face her. My powers don't work on her and probably others don't either. But it's still strange how Aro's do. I bet Aro knows she can be a danger and probably that's why he wants her to join not only because she is dangerous but we won't be in danger of her destroying us. We need to get Bella to join us or we all might die.

**Edward's POV**

As I was staring out the window thinking about Bella. My phone vibrated in my pocket I pushed my thoughts away for a moment and picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" I said as everyone else looked over at me. I ignored them and paid attention to the person on the other line.

"Hey Edward. Tell the rest of the family that we are on our way to Forks." I was in quite a shock they couldn't have found her that fast. Something must have happened.

"You found her already? Or did something happen?" I asked in a concerned tone. If something happened to Bella I wouldn't know what I would do.

"Yeah we found her. It's like she came to us rather then finding her she found us. But nothing happened we are just flying to Forks. The Volturri might be heading for the house too so just keep a look out." Emmett said. Then I heard him ruffling with the phone and I heard him talking to someone. I heard the voice of the other person it wasn't changed much but much more even and smooth.

"Um. Bella want's to talk to the family." Emmet said handing the phone over to her, and I quickly put the phone on speaker even though it wasn't necessary. That's when I heard her voice through the phone. So smooth and light with an even tone.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. It's Bella. I'm fine so don't worry about anything and I kind of have a surprise for all of you when we get home." She said with a smile in her tone. I smiled automatically and thought to myself. She's safe and a vampire and coming home.

The car made a really sharp U turn, and we headed the other direction everyone said hi even me. We all were relieved and breathed out sighing. Carlisle grabbed the phone and held it close to him.

"Bella, It's Carlisle. Tell Emmett we are turning back home. And I can't wait to see you Bella. Goodbye." Carlisle said and everyone said bye. Bella said bye and sounded like she was dry sobbing with joy instead of sadness.

Carlisle shut the phone and gave it back to me. I put it in my pocket and was immediately so excited to see Bella. I couldn't wait to see her beauty in person and hear her voice echoing through the rooms of the house. I would listen to that voice for the rest of eternity.

**Bella's POV**

"They are turning back home." I said to Emmett. I was so glad that I finally could be reunited with my family and now that I was officially apart of them. The only person that is not going to really be the same species but is still apart of the family is Eva.

I looked over at her and she was still in a deep sleep. Her black hair was still a little messed up. Her tan face was a little dirty form the dirt and not taking a shower in a very long time. But now that I'm going to take care of her she is going to have the best human life ever with the exception of a vampire family.

I turned my head and met Emmett's eyes. I was a little embarrassed getting caught looking at Eva but he was smiling. Thank god I couldn't blush anymore that is another thing that is convenient about being a vampire. He still gazed at me with his intense butterscotch eyes. I looked away and down at my hands. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up.

"You protect and care for that little girl like you were her mother. She is going to have the best life ever with us." He sincerely said. I smiled and thought about it a little more. Maybe I was acting sort of like a mother, and I like the feeling. I smiled even wider at the thought of being a mother. Emmet smiled with me probably knowing where my mind was heading.

The rest of the flight we just talked about how I escaped and what I did after that. Also about how I handled being around the other humans. I explained all of it and asked my own questions. By the time he was done answering all my questions.

The pilot was on the speaker saying we were close to landing. We both looked over at Jared because he was quiet the whole flight and he was listening to his music. I decided to take a peek at what he was thinking even though I might regret it.

'_Why does Emmett always have to get the ones I like. That girl I think her name was Bella is sooooo __**hot**__. I wish she was mine._' I chuckled a little and they both looked over at me with confused faces. I decided not to tell what he was thinking just because it was rude. But I still couldn't stop my giggling.

We landed at this time and I had to wake Eva up. She was still knocked out on the seat. I was about to shake her awake when the peaceful look on her face made my heart fill with butterflies. I didn't want to ruin the beautiful peace on her face.

So I just picked her up and threw her over my shoulder with her still fast asleep. We walked out of the plane and into the airport full of people. I tried to keep myself in check and walked with Emmett until we saw all the Cullens standing, waiting for us. When they saw Eva over my shoulder they all smiled at the sight. Then Carlisle came up with his smile still in place.

"I knew you would save a life."

**A/N hey sorry about the delay it's just my baby cousins came and they are five and a pain in the butt. So I could only do the chapter today. So I hope you liked it. Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

We were in the car on our way to the house. Alice and Esme were saying that I looked soooo gorgeous non stop. Edward didn't say anything neither did Rosalie. She just had a pissed face on. I ignored her trying to have a great time hanging out with the family. Emmett and I sat next to each other with Jared on my left. They were both so muscular that if I was human right now they would crush me. Good thing Eva was still fast asleep and she fit on my lap.

"So Bella I'm really interested in how you stopped yourself from ending this little girls life." Carlisle said trying to get a conversation through.

"Well, it wasn't easy of course. Felix just brought her in the not so spacious room and I panicked. I was losing control but I didn't breathe and held myself up trying not to take the attack position. I just kept repeating to myself don't be a monster like they are. It's not going to be her not now. He was about to take her away and end her life. When I told him if he wanted to torture me let me keep the girl. It was a torture but a reward at the same time." I explained. It was sort of brave and heroic of me I thought.

"Wow Bella. I am so impressed and so proud of you. I mean you are a new born and you are so strong that you can withstand the scent of human blood." He said with an amazed tone. Rosalie scoffed, and Carlisle glared at her with Emmet by my side with a growl rumbling through his chest. I put my hand on his chest and he relaxed at my touch. I could see Jasper wasn't saying anything and me with my curiosity took a peek.

'_I can not believe Bella can smell human blood as a new born. I mean I'm not even a new born and I have more trouble then she does. But I have to admit she looks very attractive. She did before but she is breath taking now._' He thought. Without thinking that they didn't know about my powers yet I commented on his thoughts.

"Thanks about the comment Jasper and it's okay maybe something is just wrong with me like always." I said still not thinking. He looked over at me with pure shock in his eyes. Everyone else around us looked confused on my random statement. Edward slowly had confusing turning into shock. Everyone looked at Edward and whispered so lightly.

"She just read Jasper's mind!"Everyone turned to me with shock now filling there eyes. I smiled an innocent smile embarrassed.

"That's your power Bella? It's Edward's power." Carlisle asked. I shook my head and looked him in the eyes.

"And that isn't the only one." I said as a vision came through my head.

_I was walking through the halls of the house when I over heard Emmett and Rosalie talking._

"_Emmett, Why do you go with Bella when you know you love me I mean we did have sex so many times when she was kidnapped by the Volturri." Rosalie said as I walked by the door. I stood in front of the door feeling like tears were coming when I knew they wouldn't fall now that I was a vampire. _

_I opened the door wide seeing Emmett and Rosalie with there arms around each other making out like the world was going to end. A sob escaped from my mouth and Emmett broke the kiss with a look that showed he was so so so sorry but I didn't listen to it. I ran at vampire speed into the forest. Once I found a spot far from the house I sat down on the ground and sobbed the entire time._

"What's wrong Bella?" Emmett asked with a concerned face. That's when I realized that I was dry sobbing.

"Nothing!" I snapped at him. He was surprised by my bad tempered reply.

"What's wrong?!" He asked urging me to spit it out. I glared at him narrowing my eyes.

"You are an asswhole that's what is the problem! You have to be such a fag! I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs waking up Eva. I apologized silently to her but she stayed awake the rest of the time. Emmett had a confused yet upset look on his face.

"What is your problem?!" He said with a snobby tone. I continued to glare at him.

"I had a vision that is what my problem is. You just had to make out with Rosalie. I knew somehow you didn't love me as much as you still loved her."I said with sobs coming out without hesitation. They all had shocked faces once again.

"Oh my gosh." Alice said all she was thinking on how cool that was that we had the same power. Edward wasn't so happy that I can read minds though. He thought since he can't read my mind he shouldn't read his. Emmett was confused as always and had nothing to say.

"Bella, if I loved Rosalie more you would have known since you can read minds." He said trying to get into my head. I didn't want to listen to him because I wasn't listening to his thoughts.

"Well I wasn't listening to your thoughts and I don't plan to okay!" I snapped. We were home but now and most of them were still shocked. I was beyond furious and pushed Jared out of the car. I practically walked on him and grabbed Eva and ran up to Alice and Jasper's room they wouldn't mind.

I placed Eva on the bed as I dry sobbed. Eva immediately crawled across the bed to my side. She began soothing me by patting my head with her soft warm hand. I hugged her being careful not to break her. She hugged back rubbing circles on my back with her little hands.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm here for you like you were and still are for me." Eva said. I looked into her eyes and held the gaze. She was acting like the mother now and for a little girl she is very smart. I felt like she wasn't just a little girl. She was more of a best friend.

**A/N hey people sorry it's short I know but I always do short chapters for some reason. And not to be conceited or anything but it's my birthday YAY!! lol Well I love you guys you are the best and I never expected the story to go this way but it just changed on it's own. It's like voodoo or something lol. But please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

I've cried this whole time with Eva acting like a mother for me. Esme came into the room with her face a bit concerned. She sat next to Eva and I and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I was still upset but decided dry sobbing wouldn't make it any better.

"Dear, maybe you overreacted a little bit. I mean Emmett would never do that to you. He loves you too much and you should know that too and never doubt that." Esme exclaimed. I looked away and thought about it. Maybe I did overreact maybe it changed. Alice's visions change so why not mine. Maybe this was a waste of time and I should apologize for my actions.

I looked over at Esme and gave her a small smile and nodded. She smiled back and left the room to have me think. I had no time to loose I was going to go find Emmett and apologize for yelling at him and saying all nasty remarks. He didn't deserve it at all and I had to be a bitch. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Heading for where Emmett was. That's when I noticed he was in Rosalie's room.

**Emmett's POV**

I was in Rosalie's room discussing what the vision that Bella had was all about. I love Bella so much even beyond love and would never want to hurt her at all.

"I have no idea Emmett. I wasn't planning anything." She said probably trying to make excuses.

"Sure Rosalie. Drop the innocent shit." I snapped at her. She moved a little closer and I began to feel a little confused. Why was she moving closer but whatever.

"Emmett, Why do you go with Bella when you know you love me I mean we did have sex so many times when she was kidnaped by the Volturri." Rosalie said as I put a very, very confused face on. I didn't get what she was talking about I never had sex with her when Bella was kidnaped. She is the weirdest vampire in the world I have no idea what the fuck she is talking about.

Rosalie moved so close to me she was on my chest. Her lips crushed on mine and all the memories of us came back into my mind. Without thinking my lips moved with hers and my hands were all over her.

She did the same when Bella opened the door with her face looking like she could cry. I broke the kiss and immediately got what the vision was about. She ran out of the house and ran into the forest.

"Bella, wait!" I said as I tried to follow her she was really fast now. As fast as Edward I think. I followed her scent to someplace in the forest. She was sitting on the floor dry sobbing once again. I moved closer and a fierce growl came out of her chest.

I walked closer showing her I wouldn't leave at all. She growled louder and stood up. I stood my ground and walked up to her. Once I moved she immediately lunged herself at me. She wrestled with me until I pinned her to the ground.

"Bella, this isn't going to help anything and I didn't want to kiss Rosalie." I said with a struggle. Since she was a newborn she's stronger than all of us. She turned me over and pinned me to the ground.

"Oh really then why did you have your hands all over her and kissed her back." She yelled into my face. I frowned and sighed why couldn't she believe me.

"I wasn't thinking it just happened and if I wanted to hurt you I would kiss her in front of you." I said as I turned her over. She reacted and turned us over again and still pinned me to the ground.

"Sure that's just what you want me to think. You are so I don't know but I can't believe you did that to me. Ugh!" She said closing her eyes in frustration. Once she opened her eyes I crushed my lips to hers. She reacted by kissing me back.

Her hands loosened and I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her tighter. I deepened the kiss when she pulled away and stood up. She ran back to the house as I followed without saying a word to each other.

" Does this mean everything is good?" I asked a little confused again.

"No! It means things are still bad." she said without turning my way. I frowned why does everything have to be so hard to put back together. I don't want to loose Bella for something that she doesn't even understand. I let it drop though and headed straight for my room not saying a word to anyone who passed me. I need to think things through about how I might be able to get Bella back.

**Jared's POV**

Well, I guess it turned out that the vision was going to happen and Bella hates Emmett. Maybe now I can try to get with her. I have to think how to do it without losing Emmett as a friend which I doubt is going to work. But whatever friends come and leave I'm used to it by now. Bella walked out of the house and stood under a tree looking into the narrow stream. I walked up to her silently but I knew she still heard me because she turned her head in my direction.

"Hey Jared." she greeted me. She had a sad tone to her and that upset me.

"Hey Bella. How's things going?" I asked not sure what to talk about. Her amazing beauty scrambled my mind when I looked at her. Her voice was so beautiful too. There is no flaw with her at all, to me at least.

"Not so good as you can see. It's just I've had my heart broken a lot and I can't handle anymore." she said with a small sob escaping her mouth. She tried to hide her sorrow but wasn't very good at it. I wanted to make her smile or laugh anything rather than this.

"Bella, You are one of the most strongest people in the world. If you wanted to you could destroy the Volturri and take over the vampire world. If you are strong enough for that you are definitely strong enough to get through this pain. If you need any help with the pain which I doubt it I'm always here." I said telling her the whole truth.

She's stronger than she shows anyone and I bet she has so many more powers than comes out of her. She isn't showing everybody what she has. She was saying nothing for a couple of minutes then smiled. That's when I remembered that she could read minds and I quickly hid mine. She whipped her head in my direction.

"Why did you block your thoughts?" She said with an upset face. I chuckled and looked away out to the stream.

"Because there are some things you don't need to know." I said chuckling again. She looked at me again with a confused expression. I still didn't look at her and she gave up and looked in the same direction as I did.

Then I looked over at her and she turned her head probably feeling my eyes on her. I got lost in her beautiful topaz eyes and gazed in them. She didn't break the gaze either and we stayed there for awhile. Our faces came closer til our lips met. She moved her lips with mine and all I felt was bliss. She pulled away too quickly and I immediately wasn't happy about that.

"I'm sorry." she said seeing my upset face.

"Why did you stop?" I asked a little astonished. She's upset with Emmett so I doubt it's a problem unless she has something else.

"It doesn't feel right. I know Emmett did it to me but I just can't do it." she looked away as she said this. I pulled her face towards me.

"You can do it. If Emmett did it to you than you should have no problem." I stated. My fingers were burning where they touched her skin. It was like I was being lit on fire and it was spreading all over my body slowly.

"I know but I can't. I'm sorry Jared. I really don't want to hurt your feelings and your really great but I can't." she said giving me a peck on the cheek. She walked away towards the house. I didn't understand this is making no sense she should of kept going with it. She will warm up to me eventually.

**Edward's POV**

This is better than anything she's upset with Emmett and she rejected Jared. I can get her back she can't resist me. I was her first love and you can't just ignore your first love. She was walking towards the house and I sat on the couch. She walked in and sat down on the couch probably lost in her thoughts not knowing I was there.

"Hello Bella." I said and she jumped.

"Oh hi Edward. Sorry I didn't know you were here. I was just thinking an you know how I get when I think." She explained. I waved my hand telling her she didn't need to explain.

"What are you thinking about? It still annoys me that I don't know what you are thinking." I said starting a conversation casually.

"Stuff that is probably boring to you still." She said not telling me and it really did still annoy me like hell.

"Come on tell me. We are friends now right? Or still enemies?" I asked hoping we were at least friends because then this would be even easier.

" No we aren't enemies. We are ...friends." she said. I scooted closer and urged her to tell me what she was thinking. It worked like always and I was satisfied.

"Well, I don't know really. It's just mixes of everything. I've been thinking what Emmett said to me and Jared that he is now interested in me. I don't want to hurt his feelings though because I do like him in a way." She said and we gazed in each others eyes for more than just a couple of minutes. I nodded my head slowly not breaking the gaze. I moved my face closer to hers slowly and placed my lips on hers.

It was soft at first but then I was anxious and became more rough. I missed these lips more than anything. It wasn't exactly the same but close enough. She went with it and I thought I was successful when after a couple of minutes that I got her to lie on her back. She pulled away and slid off the sofa running to her room. How great is that I was so close and then it had to slip away.

**Bella's POV**

I ran straight to my room without even looking back. What is going on here first Emmett kissed me trying to get me back but then Jared? Jared is now after me and then Edward. I mean seriously what is wrong with these guys. I opened the door and quickly went to my bed. I sat just thinking about what happened.

"What's wrong Bella?" I heard him say and I looked up. Carlisle was sitting in one of the chairs facing me.

"Nothing just a lot of confusing things." I said. I have a feeling it's going to get even more confusing.

**A/N Hi people once again my story just controlled my fingers and wrote what it wanted. I'm trying to control it though because I have no idea where it is trying to go. And that of course is kind of not good lol. But anyway here is the chapter hope you like it and please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward's POV**

I was lying on the couch when Jared came through the door. He looked me over as I sat there looking at the ceiling. I heard him chuckle and I looked in his direction. He was trying to pull his smile down and his body was shaking trying to hold in laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I asked annoyed with him. I knew exactly what he was chuckling at and I wanted to say something back but I held it in.

"Poor Edward got rejected by Bella." He said in a baby tone. I stood up from the couch and was quickly in front of him.

"Well, it doesn't look like your doing any better." I stated firmly. He shut his mouth and looked away with a grimace. I chuckled then and looked away shaking my head side to side.

"That's what I thought." Were my last words when I escaped his presence and went to my room quietly. I know I can get Bella back I was so close. I just needed a new plan for it and I better watch out for Bella so she won't read my mind. Because no matter how much I hurt her I am more in love with her than all of those foolish, immature guys.

**Jared's POV**

After Edward left I sat on the couch just daydreaming about Bella. How her elegance and beauty would sparkle in the sunshine of the blazing sun. I know Edward would probably plan something but that wasn't my style.

I tried my best at the moment when it happens if it doesn't I usually just let it go. But with Bella it's completely different she can change the rest of my existence and she has. Just by looking at her and feeling this sensation I have never felt before with any girl changed me.

I feel like I'm working harder to get her than I had any other. It's like when you want something that you can't get you just want it ten times more. The thing I want is Bella and with her kind of playing hard to get is making me want her so much more. I'm willing to fight for her and I'll make sure I don't lose.

**Bella's POV**

I asked Carlisle to let me think awhile in peace and he walked elegantly out of my room. I had a feeling they weren't going to give up and that is a huge problem but maybe I can have some fun first. I popped an idea in my head and immediately went to it.

I looked in my closet and drawers for the lingerie that Alice and I went shopping for before the heartbreak happened. I found the purple laced lingerie in my drawer and took it out quickly. It was late by now and dark outside and that would give my idea a good feel.

I took a shower letting the now blazing hot water fall down my ice cold skin. The odd combination made lots of steam than when I was human. I came out of the shower and put on my little outfit and looked in the mirror.

I was..._hot_ I had to admit that. I even feel as beautiful as I look. I looked even hotter with my hair wet and it all over the place. I walked into Emmett's room with my exposing outfit.

"Hey Emmett." I said trying to be as seductive as I could. It actually came out the way I wanted it to be and I was shocked at myself. He looked up at me and his eyes bulged and his mouth hung open. I smiled just thinking how my idea is going to go. He sat up from his laying position and scrutinized me.

I walked over to the bed and got on his lap looking into his topaz eyes. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me even closer to him. He crushed his lips to mine and I deepened it more. Our lips molded together as they usually do when they touch. I slipped my tongue in without even asking and he greeted me with his tongue in mine.

Our kiss was different from all the other times since he didn't have to worry about being rough. He kissed me like he would of done if I was a vampire in the first place. It turned me but I had to keep focusing on what I was here for. He caressed my body as we continued to kiss passionately.

He flipped us over so I was on my back and I lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist. I slipped my hands in his shirt and pulled it over his head. The kiss broke but once it was over his head he pressed his lips to mine again. I could feel him grow on my thigh.

I thought of how I can make it even better and I grabbed my hand and put it in his pants. He grew more and hard. I chuckled while his lips were still on mine. I flipped him over and sat up on his chest. I looked at him for a moment and stepped off the bed and out the door to my room. He followed me a little confused and I turned around once he was in my room.

"What would you like Emmett?" I said in an annoyed tone. He had a face on that even looked more confused then he ever has been.

"Why the hell did you stop?!" He said a little upset that I had left him with a boner and no ass.

"It was just an experiment." I said smoothly and he realized he was played.

"An experiment my ass! Now look what you did!" He said pointing to his private area and I looked down and laughed so hard. It was so hilarious it just stood up like a pencil.

"That is not funny that is just mean!" He said leaving the room with a pout set on his face. It made me laugh even more.

"Shut up Bella!"I heard through the wall and I collapsed on the floor almost dying of laughter if it was possible. This probably was beyond the best day ever.

**Emmett's POV**

Now isn't this just great. I'm a vampire who was about to get some ass from the hottest vampire he has ever seen that is his mate and she plays a trick on him. Now I am alone in my bed and horny as hell. I think I hit a record of the hugest boner in the world seriously. I can still hear Bella laughing non stop in her room.

I heard Carlisle come into her room and ask her what happened. Only one word came out of her mouth and it was mine. Carlisle quickly came to my room before I could do something about my manhood. Once Carlisle came in he began to ask what happened when he saw what Bella was laughing at. He bursted out laughing then tried to conceal it.

"Oh Emmettt. It's okay. Esme does that to me all the-" I interrupted him with please don't tell me this I do not need to know. He chuckled on last letting out his laughter and closed the door walking away. This has to be the worst and most embarrassing day of my existence. Never again am I going to fall for that again.

**A/N Hi people. Hope you liked the chapter and OOOO Emmett got played! But anyway lol I'll try to update as soon as I can and it will be done faster now since I only have about one day and a half til school ends yay! Please Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward's POV**

I could hear Bella and Emmett making out and Emmett's mind just got more and more disturbing. Bella could not be back with Emmett that is just too easy. Bella is not an easy person to get forgiveness from. Trust me I have experience. Emmett's mind became more vivid and I tried to ignore it.

Then they just stopped I was more curious now on what had happened. I tuned back into his mind and had images of Bella walking off the bed out of the room. I chuckled lightly and continued looking. Bella was acting like it was an experiment.

He said to look down and she cracked up almost falling to the floor. He was upset and saying curses in his head not daring to say them aloud. I began to laugh so hard with Bella once I found out what she was laughing at.

'_Shut up Edward!_' He said and I laughed still trying to hold in my laughter which was very difficult. I tuned out of his head so he can have more privacy with his little problem there.

But I kept chuckling now every time I think about what Bella did. The little laughs disappeared once I saw Rosalie in really short shorts and a tight short sleeved shirt. She quickly came to my bed and laid herself on top of me kissing my chest. I ignored it and tried to go back to my thoughts when she kept getting lower and lower with her kisses.

I stopped her right at where my pants started. She looked up at me with a smile on her face. He kisses me on the lips and bit my lip lightly. I heard and felt a rumbling in her chest as she purred. Rosalie has no class what so ever. When you see her you think elegance but when you actually have her. It's not even close she just spells out whore. I slid myself off my bed not even caring what she might be doing and sat on my chair.

"What's wrong, baby?" She said acting innocent. She wants me to be with her but how could I ever want to be with her. When she wants sex like every five minutes and she makes out with other guys when she wants to be with me. Seriously now I know why people say that blondes are dumb.**(no offense to anyone who is blonde and reading my story)**

"Nothing I just hate when your all over me like that. I also hate you period." I said calmly yet firm. She was a little shocked and I could see she was hurt by that but I didn't care. She walked in my direction sitting in the chair across from me.

"What did I do to you that you hate me? And sorry if I like you maybe even love you that I want to show you that love." she snapped.

"Well, you made me lose the only girl I ever really loved. And you don't have to show love by having sex or making out like a whore." I said and then I thought about it more. I wanted to show Bella before the incident.

That I wanted to show Bella how much I loved her by having sex with her. I wanted to get my anxiety out too but I should have waited because that is showing real love. Sex isn't everything and it certainly doesn't help a lot.

**Bella's POV**

I have been laughing for like the past hour or so and I still have chuckles. Emmett actually thinks I would let it go that easily. If he does than he really doesn't know me at all. But all I can wonder right now is what can I do to Edward and Jared? They can be so much funnier than Emmett if I really think of a good one. Then Carlisle came in my room quietly.

"How are you doing?" He said with a smile on his face while I chuckled.

"Good. Calming down now. How about you?" I asked being polite. I sighed and patted to the seat beside me. He walked lightly and sat on the bed next to me.

"I am fine. That was pretty mean what you did to Emmett. Yet hilarious and please tell me Esme did not suggest that." He said looking at me straight in the eyes with a chuckling escaping his mouth. I shook my head a little confused and he sighed with a smile.

"Why?" I asked suspicious. He looked away a little embarrassed and spoke without looking at me.

"Esme has done that plenty of times to me." He said with an uncomfortable tone. I giggled and muffled it with my hand.

"It's okay you can laugh. It is quite funny. I have a laugh at myself sometimes for falling for it every time. I let out a little chuckle holding back the huge laughter that wanted to escape. He laughed with me looking back at my face.

"Thanks Carlisle. You know the whole family always makes me feel like I actually belong." I said with such comfort that filled me to the brim.

"Because you are. I feel like you are a daughter to me and I'm happy that you finally joined the family. I have been waiting for another Cullen to arrive." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm glad that I am accepted into this family and you feel as a father to me." I said as I replied with a smile of my own. We both reached over and hugged each other as a father would to his daughter.

It felt nice and caring. Carlisle has always been such a compassionate person. I don't think he ever could be a monster.After our nice hug father daughter hug I heard Alice's little pixie voice.

"BELLA TIME FOR A SHOPPING TRIP AND DON'T WORRY EVA IS WITH ME!" Alice's screamed when she perfectly knew that now there was no need for it. I sighed rolling my eyes. I looked over at Carlisle and he smiled an innocent smile like it wasn't his fault Alice was that way.

I gave him one last hug and headed down the stairs. Alice was waiting near the front door with Eva in her arms. Eva looked towards me and stretched her arms in my direction like she could extend them enough to touch me.

I walked up to Alice and grabbed Eva from her arms. Eva wrapped her arms around my neck and her feet around my waist. If I wasn't as hard as granite I would be chocking. I hugged Eva back lightly being careful not to crush her. We headed for the car ready for the worst torture of our life called Alice.

**A/N Hi people I know it's really short but kinda like a filler and I have a poll up and I want to know just in case so if anything I have another idea of another story to do. You guys have about 2days to vote so I can see how many I get. Hope you liked the chapter anyway. Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

1**Bella's POV**

We have been walking through the mall for the past ten hours and Alice still haven't found _everything_ she wanted. By now Eva was asleep on my shoulder lightly snoring. Alice had bought thousands of clothes for Eva and I. I had to hold up Eva a couple of times so she can see her size but she never woke up once.

"Alice I am sure this is absolutely enough." I said carrying Eva and about fourteen bags in my hands. She made a sound and gave me a face like sure it is. I rolled my eyes looking to my right seeing a tiny pixie sort of like Alice.

But she looked strangely like Jane from the Volturri. I gasped a little and her head turned in my direction. It has to be her no other person would turn around to look or even hear that if they were human. I began to panic and breathing began to struggle.

"Calm down Bella. What's wrong?" Alice asked concerned. I didn't pay attention and looked back where the girl was and she wasn't there.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something." I said following her trying not to get paranoid. I looked around once and awhile to see if I could get a glimpse of her but I didn't. We finally got what we needed and I was tired of holding the bags when we got home so I used my powers. The bags began to rise in the air and Alice gasped.

"I didn't know you could do that too." She said and suddenly everyone was looking at the bags. I smiled and walked in the house with the bags following behind me.

"Since when you could do that?" Carlisle questioned.

"Since I was in Volterra with the Volturri." I said as calmly as anyone could of said. He nodded slowly still looking at the bag as I gently placed them on the table. I walked up to my room setting Eva between the covers. I placed a light kiss on her forehead and went back downstairs. Everyone was in the living room still discussing my powers.

"What else can you do?" Emmett asked excited like a little puppy. I giggled and shrugged because actually I really didn't know. I only know some things I can do but I don't know if I have more.

"Can you shape shift?" He questioned.

"I don't think I can." I said unsure.

"What about be like invisible or something?" He asked once again.

"Yup I can do that." I replied.

"Cooolll." He exclaimed amazed. I chuckled this is why I love him. Even though I forgive him for what he did but I want to have some fun with my new and improved self. I can definitely do some interesting things now.

"Can you teleport?" Edward asked now intrigued.

"I don't know guys. I probably do have more stuff but I haven't explored much." I said a little annoyed now.

"You have to explore you powers Bella. Or something might occur and your powers might take over you." Carlisle explained. I nodded heading for my room sitting next to where Eva is sleeping. I sat down Indian style and began focusing on other strengths inside of me.

But I was definitely afraid now. I mean there might be something I can't handle in here and I could lose myself and that is the last thing I want to happen.

**A/N Hi people. Trust me I know this is really really short and I am sorry but I just wanted to get a little chapter in there because I barely have anytime now. Sorry bout having no time but I am doing my best. I have a new poll up for the new story title and please help me out and put in a vote. The poll will last as long as the other one only 2days. Hope you liked the little chapter though please review:)**


	19. Chapter 19

1I had been focusing on my powers as much as I could these days. Focusing and practicing new things all the time. I sat near the stream, as I was today, and stared at the glittering water hour after hour. It was calming and peaceful listening to it run by. No one usually disturbed me, but once in a while, Eva would find me and take her place on my lap.

Some of the time we played games together which usually ended in me tickling her into hysterics. Her laugh was so beautiful. Then again, there is nothing more beautiful in this world than the laughter of children. It was soft and high pitched, like a bell ringing. It was much more precious than Alice's or any others'. I always heard her laughter when she found me sitting by the water, completely breaking my concentration.

The constant distraction was both good or bad. Most of the time it was good, like when I got her rolling on the ground, clutching her sides. But sometimes the memory of seeing Jane's face haunted my thoughts and I would begin wondering what they were planning.

I opened my eyes, breathing in the smells of the fresh air.

Today, I was so relaxed and at ease when I heard Eva come up to sit on my lap, exactly like any other day. I smiled once she settled and she flashed one back. It seemed she was growing taller by the minute and I was wondering how old she really was.

Though we never talked much, we were as close as mother and daughter.

"Eva, I was wondering, how old are you?" I asked as lightly as a mother talking to her child in secret.

"I'm seven. I'll be turning eight on June twentieth." She said, looking out into the stream.

"Oh ok." I said trying to sound like it was just any other conversation. I failed miserably. "What happened to your mother? And how did you end up with the Volturi?"

Eva seemed to have been expecting my questioning. "My mother was killed by that guy you called Felix. My whole family was in my mother's bedroom and I was pushed all the way into a corner, watching everyone die." She shuddered, but pressed on. "My eyes saw so much death in just a few minutes. Then, Felix took me into my own little room with nothing to eat. I don't know why they kept me alive but I was so scared. That's when you came and he tried to feed me to you." She spoke like she was telling a story. I was surprised how mature she was, telling the entire tale without bursting into tears.

"Oh my gosh! I am so glad that I took you with me. They would of killed you." I had felt it in my gut that they would have. The rumbling in my chest started to get louder.

"Yes and I am really grateful to you. Now how old are you?" she said with a smile playing on her lips. She watched as two butterflies passed over the narrow stream. I looked as well, and smiled automatically. It's amazing what little things bring pleasure to a person.

"I am 18." I started. "My birthday was in September. I won't be celebrating it though. What I amdoesn't age."

I looked back at Eva's face. Her tan skin looked so soft and flawless. Her eyes were such a deep brown color you could barely see the pupil. They glittered in the sunlight, just like my sparkling skin was now.

"Oh and what about your mother?" she said. Until she mentioned it, I had forgotten all about her. I wondered how Renee was doing and if she and Phil were still living in Florida. And what about Charlie? Was he ok and safe? He probably was but I hoped he hadn't thought I ran away or was kidnapped.

"My mother lives in Florida with my stepfather, Phil. Were both of your parents in the room?" I asked remembering that she never mentioned a father.

"No. My dad abandoned my mother and I. I don't really know where he is right now." She said pulling her eyes from the sparkling stream to look back at me. Eva was admiring my skin sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight.

"My father lives around here in Forks. He's the chief of police." I broke her gaze to stare out into the wide open space. I was starting to feel self conscious with her staring at me.

"Oh cool. You are so beautiful. I wish I looked so good!" Eva exclaimed happily.. She quickly directed her focus to the bright green grass, plucking pieces from it. I smiled reassuringly. Eventually she would be more than beautiful. As she grew, little Eva would become much more stunning then I was now.

"Thank you, but your time will come. Like those butterflies. As you grow from a caterpillar into a butterfly you will get more amazingly beautiful every minute." I gave her a smile and she smiled back even wider.

"Bella?" she said looking into my eyes and I in hers.

"Yes, Eva?" I asked assuring her it was alright to say what she wanted.

"Is it alright if I could call you...mom?" I was in shock. Obviously too young to have a kid of my own, I knew I shouldn't even be considering it, but her suggestion made me realize I wanted to get closer to someone in that perspective. Ever since Eva came into my life, I have felt she was my responsibility, my child. Here was the best opportunity to make it true. And this was really more like adopting.

"Yeah that's great! I actually wanted to be a mom. Now I guess, I sort of get to." A huge smile spread my lips and Eva matched it.. She moved closer and hugged me with her little fleshy arms. Her warmth was the best sensation I had ever felt and I knew nothing could ever replace it.

"I love you...mom." I heard her whisper.

I whispered lightly in her ear that I loved her too.

**Emmett's POV**

Seeing Bella and Eva bond like that and get in that sort of relationship of mother and daughter is beyond amazing. It made my insides burst into fireworks. I was madly in love with Bella already, and seeing this just increased that love even more.

Bella was like an angel who decided to give up her life in heaven to share love with those of us who were doomed to hell. Most of the time, angels fall. Choosing to be doomed to eternity for others who have been doomed without a choice, is beyond anyone's expectations. Bella will always be loved and cherished for giving up a perfect life and everything that could have been hers, all to be with us.

I know I want to spend the rest of my eternity with Bella. There is no doubt in my mind of it. Hopefully, she can forgive me and doesn't regret anything that's happened between us. If she does, it will feel like ripping out my non-beating heart and tearing it to shreds. I have to ask Bella the question I have only spoken to one other person in the world. Tonight, I will ask her under the moonlight and await my answer till the moon falls and the sun rises again.

**A/N hi people. If any of you are looking for a good beta I recommend eclipsedbyjacob. She is the best so go for her. Hope you liked the chapter please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

1It was still very early in the morning, long before the sun began to rise. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I wasn't really thinking yet, but some errant thoughts crossed my mind. Mainly thoughts of Eva. I was thrilled by the bond that she and I were forming. It went deeper than anything I had experienced in my life.

I heard it as someone walked into my room. The scent was musky and wild...Emmett!

"Hi.," I greeted, not meeting the gaze I felt burning through me..

"Hey, Bella." He said uneasily. "Can we take a walk or something?"

Hesitantly, I agreed and walked to his side. This wasn't just another offer to go hunting, and I kept searching my mind for a solid reason he would want to go out now.

At first, we slowly walked from the front of the house and headed into the forest. Suddenly, Emmett sped away from me, lost in a burst of speed. I followed, not really insight of him, but able to pick up the scent. Branches of trees tore at my body but not one scratch appeared on my skin.

I was trying to pick up traces of his scent when it completely disappeared. I inhaled deeply and stepped from the trees into the moonlight. Right before my eyes, stood a huge cliff with a waterfall streaming down into the little lake. It was so stunning and breathtaking, I could barely form coherent thoughts.

My mouth dropped open when I finally noticed Emmett at the lake edge, grinning wildly.

"You like it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. I tried not to reply.

"Oh my gosh! How did you find this place?" I questioned still amazed by the over-powering beauty it engulfed me in. He grinned even wider, sitting gracefully on a rock and patting the space next to him. I sat down quietly, afraid to make any noise and ruin the sound of perfection.

"I found this place completely by accident. Beautiful isn't it? Just like the girl of my dreams," He said softly and gazing deep into my eyes.

I smiled shyly and found myself very glad that I couldn't blush anymore.

"It's beautiful, Emmett." I whispered quietly. "Thank you for showing me." It was the only thing I could push from my mouth.. I was at a loss for words, looking at the moonlight glittering through the falls and on the lake. It resembled diamonds just like my skin in the sunlight, but much better.

"My pleasure. It's sort of a place where special things could happen. Love flows through the atmosphere. Don't you think so?" He asked. I felt a ping in my chest but ignored it.

"Yeah." I said looking down at my reflection in the water. My topaz eyes looked stunning and were scorching with black around the rim. I suddenly wished he had taken me hunting. I needed to feed before I was at my edge.

"Bella, you know you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen...that I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you." He murmured looking straight at my face to gage my reaction. The words shocked me a little, not that it was a big surprise. They just seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I know Emmett. But why are you saying this now?" I felt very confused.

All the while, our faces were leaning closer until we were inches away. Our eyes burned into each other's.

"Bella, I have to ask you something.. I know you might think it's too soon, but I'm asking anyway." He was sounding uneasy again and I began to panic. I felt like something very serious and special for him was about to slip from his mouth.

"What is Emmett?" I whispered, not able to speak clearly. His eyes were still burning into mine as he asked the words I never thought he would.

"Will you marry me Bella?"

I gasped and stopped breathing. He looked at my face to find my reaction but could only see shock. I breathed out trying to calm myself. This was definitely a good time to have Jasper around. What should I say? I deeply loved Emmett. He was great and so much more, but was I truly ready for that kind of commitment with him?

I struggled with my words and I could see in his eyes that my not speaking was taken as rejection.

"Yes." I suddenly whispered so lightly he wouldn't have heard it had he not been a vampire.

A smile began spreading his lips. I innocently returned it, staring down at my hand in his. With his other hand, Emmett pulled a small black box from his pocket, and pressed it into my palm. I was shaking a bit as I slowly opened the box.

The hinge creaked as it opened. Inside, I saw a huge sparkling diamond laying on the beige padding. It immediately put a smile on my face. I looked up at Emmett and his face mirrored mine. He slowly pulled the box out of my hand and took the ring out slipping it on to my left ring finger.

It looked amazing under the moonlight and stole my breath away. I was actually going to do this. I was going to marry the true man I had been waiting for since I was human. Being this close to spending eternity with him was so different and better than it had been with Edward.

He raised my chin and placed his lips on mine so lightly I barely thought he touched me. He pulled back, bringing me with him.

"Lets go tell the family!"

He raced back to the house dragging me an arm's length behind. If I hadn't been able to push myself at his pace, I would have fallen flat on my face.. We barged into the house and everyone was gathered in the family room. I looked over at Alice and saw her bouncing up and down with excitement.. She definitely saw what happened was really happy for us, but I could feel there was something more.

"If Alice hasn't already told you, Bella and I are getting married." Emmett said with his brightest smile. He looked incredibly sexy when he flashed his dazzling white teeth. Everyone gasped, but smiled, except three people: Edward, Jared, and Rosalie. Somehow I knew they were going to be upset about the news. They joined the rest of the family in giving us hugs and congratulations. I thought Rosalie would try to crush my bones. At the last possible second, she released her grip around me.

"So Bella, _Please_, _please_, _please _can I plan your wedding?" Alice asked as I turned around. I had to think that over. If I said yes, she would undoubtedly go overboard. But if I said no, she would be hurt and probably angry.

"Sure, Alice. I mean, what the heck. Eventually, You'd find a way to make me say yes," I said, wondering if I really made the right choice.

Well, this would be a journey all in itself with Alice as the planner.

Oh, Joy!

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter. I can't even wait for the wedding now. Please review and "Mixed Emotions will be posted not really soon because**__**I don't know when I am going to finish this one. I have to finish this before the next. But anyway review! :)**


	21. AUTHORS NOTESORRY

Author's NOTE

Author's NOTE

I'm sorry about not writing it's just I am having a hard time about my beta. So if I get no response which I hope I do. I will immediately start writing to post for you guys and I know it's been very long and I am truly sorry for that and the author note I hate these when other people do it but I'm making one now lol. 


	22. Chapter 22

We have been in the mall for at least ten hours. Alice couldn't find the right dresses to go with the "perfect" shoes for the bridesmaids. We'd been in and out of 20 bridal stores looking for my dress and I'd also been trying to figure out what the cake should be like. Since we weren't going to eat anything I didn't think it mattererd, but I know if I tried to veto the tradition, Alice would freak.

"Alice, how many more stores do we have to go to?" I complained. Everyone in this whole world knows how much I hate shopping and especially with Alice because she seems to believe that it is the end of the world.. It's like she wants to buy the whole mall.

"Just a couple more stores, Bella. Relax and enjoy it, which you usually don't do." she sighed running to the next store pulling me along with her.

**Rosalie's POV**

"This can not be happening!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Emmett couldn't marry her and she definitely can NOT marry Emmett. What was I going to do?! Maybe I could ruin it somehow. I just need to think of a really good plan that would make Bella despise Emmett and leave him. Maybe after that she'll just marry Jared. I chuckled lightly thinking that I could ruin them forever and Emmett would be a lone little leech and have to come back to me.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked as he walked in taking a seat on my bed. I suppose he hadn't been listening to what I was thinking. I want to keep it that way as well so I blocked my mind from him.

"Nothing at all." I said as taking a seat on the chair. He wore the hard face of concentration on his face and sighed in frustration.

"Why are you blocking your mind? Is it something that I can't know?" He asked, looking out my window onto the view that engulfed me each evening.

"I suppose you can know. If you give me something in return." I said in a business tone. He looked over at me gazing into my eyes. Just trying to read through them dying to know what lay within my head.

"What do you want?" He asked turning his gaze to the window once again. I stood from my seat and walked toward him, gracefully falling into his lap and pulling his face in my direction. He looked into my eyes.

"I want your help." I said as opening my mind for him to know every thought I was thinking before his entrance. If I could get Edward's help I might be able to get to Jared as well.

_Perfect_, I thought as a smile began to spread wide on my lips.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh my gosh! Alice I love it!" I squealed as she wore a silky apple red dress with a thick stripe covered with rhinestones. The straps were thin and lay on her shoulder as if it was in its rightful place. The red dress sat on her body as if she was a goddess from the heavens. It was the most perfect thing I've ever seen in my life.

"I knew you would." She said, her face mirroring mine.

"Now only one thing left, Alice. _My_ dress." I replied unable to keep my excitement to myself anymore. With all the excitement that was filling my body random dresses began to come off there racks and float in the air around me.

"Oops." I said with an innocent smile as Alice ran to each one pulling them down.

"Now on to wedding dresses!" I said and skipped out of the room.

**Edward's POV**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you rip Bella and Emmett apart." I said slowly thinking it through. If anything, that definitely was going to be harder than it sounds.

"Yes, Edward. If we ruin them I can get back with Emmett and Bella can get with you if you would like." Rosalie said with a smirk.

I wasn't sure if her plan of having sex with Emmett would work that well. I mean, they will get back together eventually. Bella would figure that Rosalie was behind it all and wouldn't stay mad at him forever. If she's marrying him, she loves him, and this will take a plan that is beyond brilliant.

"I'll help you," I said wearily. "But we have to come up with a better plan than that." I searched my head for any ideas.

Then, it hit me.

"We need to get Bella to fall in love with someone else." I said brilliantly. "Love confuses her. She was in love with me but she loved Jacob Black at the same time. Maybe she'll get mixed up on who she's in love with." I said with satisfaction. Part of me was horrified I had just said those things about Bella, but it was a very good plan.

"And I got the perfect person to play the part. You, Edward!" She said running out of the room.

"Wait, why does it have to be me?" I asked the open door, knowing she could hear me.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at David's Bridal with Alice looking at all the brand name dresses. Till she found this beautiful white silky dress with rhymstones and glitter on it. She threw it into my hands and I headed straight to the dressing room. Once it slipped on it looked like I had a push up bra and it was tight against my skin but it felt great. It was tight around my thighs but loosened out at the bottom.

"Oh my gosh! Bella that dress looks beyond amazing on you!" Alice squealed and it hurt my sensitive hearing.

"Thanks, Alice but can you tone it down a bit?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"Oh, sure, sorry. You'll get used to it eventually though." Alice said assuringly.

Well, now I had my dress, the bridesmaid dresses, so all I have to look for is Eva's flower girl dress. Oh, and the cake that no one will even touch but Eva. I giggled at the thought of Eva sitting in the middle of it with frosting smeared all over her.

We walked around David's Bridal awhile longer before Alice squealed signaling she found the perfect little dress. I ran to Alice looking at the dress which was more than amazing. With sparkles and little red roses on an adorable white bell shaped skirt. I had to admit it was perfect for Eva. It will pop more against her bronze skin.

This was going to be the best wedding in history.

**A/N sorry about the delay plz enjoy! and review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as Alice and I walked through the door, I ran to my room, closed the door and threw my bags in my closet. It wasn't until I walked out of my closet and saw Edward sitting on my bed that I realized I wasn't alone. Keeping my distance, I slowly approached him.

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" I asked, confused. He smiled, straight-backed and started heading toward me. With an exaggerated caution, he brought his body within inches of mine and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'm here to see you." He said calmly staring into my eyes. He still had the uncanny ability to dazzle me. I shook my head trying to clear my mind as the thought of Edward, so handsome and muscular, standing so close I could feel the frost of his body through my clothes. I wonder how he would look…..

_I can't think like this! What am I doing? I am with Emmett, NOT Edward_. His lips hovered so close to mine that I yearned to have them on me.

_BELLA, stop thinking like this!_ I thought as I pushed Edward lightly away.

"Edward, what are you doing? You know I'm with Emmett and we'll be married soon." I said, looking down at my hands, not daring to meet his gaze and be dazzled again.

"Damn it, Bella! Why do you always refuse me?! When I wanted to give you the immortality you wanted. You refused and changed your mind. Why must you torture me?!" He said, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know. I just…"

"That's right, Bella. You just _thought_." I sensed the acid in his tone. "You thought about you but not how I would feel. I know I'm half dead but I still _feel,_ as you know now. Just give me what I want for once. I always gave you what you wished now return the favor. _Please_." He pleaded, looking meeting my eyes. I felt the tears fall over the brim of my eyelids.

Guilt crashed over me, and I spoke without weighing the consequences. "What do you want from me, Edward? I'll give it to you, anything. To make up what I have done."

Edward remained silent long enough for me to hear my heart pounding in my ears. "I want to make love with you." He whispered, reaching forward to run his fingers across my slightly opened mouth. Then, he kissed me like I had never been kissed before. I let him as he held my face in one hand and my waist in the other. My body tensed and remained frozen as his lips pressed against mine.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear, caressing my arms. That was what did it. His voice made me melt and I immediately felt my body relax. He brought his lips back to mine and my arms wrapped around his neck, twisting into his soft hair. He lifted me up and threw me on the bed landing on top of me. An icy hand slid under my shirt, slowly tracing the lines of my back. A warm, pleasant sensation ran down my spine. I let my hands run down his back pulling his shirt above his head on the way back up. I tossed it to the side.

Under my own power, I turned us over pinning him beneath me. _What am I doing?_ I thought.

Quickly, Edward lifted my shirt over my head then began trailing kisses down my stomach and chest. Light tremors rippled through me. It never felt like this with Edward before. Sure, we had shared some great kisses, but never anything like this. He's so sexy and seductive, but had always been reserved before this. _Bella, stop thinking like this! You're with Emmett for, gods sake! You have to tell him to stop even though you said you would do anything and feel horrible for taking away that promise._

Edward was hesitating, his lips just grazing the skin between my breasts. "Bella, what are you thinking about? I know you. Just stop thinking and go with it, love." Edward said, seductively. I couldn't help but consider his advice, my entire body in favor of taking it, but I was stuck. Right now I wanted Edward more than anything, but I love Emmett. Of course, I loved Edward, too, so what does that mean?

"Edward, I think we should stop." I finally managed to voice.

"Why? You said you would do this with me. Emmett can't appreciate you like I do. I know I made a huge mistake, but I know I would never do that to you again. I promise."

"Emmett does appreciate me and I know I said I could do this, but I don't think I can."

"Bella, I love you. I will always love you more than anything else in this world. I would still give my life for you if I had to. Emmett would never do that, not for anyone. He would rather you burn to hell than him. He would just mourn for you."

"He would not!"

"Really?" He asked in a suspicious tone. "Then, why is he having sex with Rosalie right now? Go check if you don't believe me."

"Fine I will." I snapped. I put my shirt back on and was headed to Emmett's room.

**Emmett's POV **

I came back from a quick snack, headed straight to my room. As I walked to my chair I heard the door shut. I smelt Rosalie's scent in the room. I looked up, seeing her in the sexiest bra and thong I ever seen. It was rosy pink satin and fit her body perfectly. I felt a lump form in my throat as I walked two steps toward her.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie?" I choked out as she stared at me as if I was dinner.

"Nothing, Emmett. Just came to pay you a little visit."

"You came for a little visit_..._ in _lingerie_?" I replied as she stalked swiftly toward me.

"Yes. Why? Does it make you feel...uncomfortable?" Rose asked .

"A little. What's this little visit about?"

"Nothing special. I just want to talk about what happened between us."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Emmett, stop pretending nothing happened and stop pretending you are not totally turned on, seeing me here, practically naked. I know you too well. Not to mention the fact you have a huge boner right now."

"I'm not interested in you." I attempted sincerity "It's just already used to you so it reacts."

"Shut up and just do me."

"No, I love Bella and I won't do anything to ruin it."

"Oh really? Then why does Edward tell me that you think of us sometimes?"

"Fine I will admit to that but it's still beside the point."

Rose looked as if she was making a quick decision, and I felt quite nervous on what that might be. An evil grin flashed over her face. Turning swiftly, she started to take off the lacy panties and bra. Knowing all the torture I was in at this moment, she giggled. Rosalie walked slowly with a soft smile and my excited friend was going out of control, straining against the restraint of my jeans. She placed on soft kiss on my lips. With a swirl of heated confusion, I found my clothes ripped from my body, laying in my bed next to her.

I wasn't thinking of anything important. Only the soft curvy body of Rosalie.

**Bella's POV **

I practically sprinted to Emmett's room, too aware of the throaty moans flowing from the end of his hallway. My breathing started to go rapid and I felt a little shaky. I stood in front of the door deciding whether it was worth looking in. To know if I was just being played, again, and wind up getting hurt by her like last time. I slowly raised my hand to the doorknob without twisting it. I took slow deep breaths as I settled my mind.

Then I turned the doorknob, as slowly and quietly as I could. My breathing was off the roof but it stopped dead when I saw my soon to be husband rolling all over the woman I despised more than anything. I felt as if I could faint once again but knew I would not. Invisible tears fell down my face, as I managed to contain the sobs threatening to escape my throat. They didn't notice me until I took a clumsy step forward.

Their heads whipped around in my direction, Emmett's face in shock. How could he have done this to me? He knew how I felt of the last time it happened, yet this the same outcome. I let out a low sob and raced from the house. Edward was waiting near the trees.

"How could he do this to me?!" I sobbed out loud as Edward approached with his arms ready. Without hesitation I ran into his arms, embracing him tightly as I dry sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay Bella everything will be alright. I promise." He said as he kissed my forehead and pulled me in tighter. It was happening all over again.

**A/N So sorry it took forever please forgive me just had no time what so ever. I have been so busy lately but when I do have time I will try making my chapters but anyway please enjoy I hope I haven't lost any of my readers. Please review. I love when you do thanks! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward's POV**

I felt the guilt rush through me as Bella ran sobbing out of the house. I opened my arms automatically to comfort her. How could I have done this? How could I have just hurt her all over again? She came into my arms and I quickly began embracing her. She held on tight as she sobbed on my chest. I felt her pain and torture and it became mine as I held her in my arms. I didn't know what to say or do so I just began chanting everything is going to be okay softly in her ear. This was a huge mistake. I never wanted Bella to be hurt this bad. Rosalie and I are monsters to have even consider doing this, and just so she can get Emmett back. Where does that leave me? Bella won't want to come back to me after all the things I have done to her. My thoughts disappeared as Bella began mumbling to herself.

"Why?... Why?... Why... me?" she asked herself in between her sobs. I held her closer, afraid she'll realize she is still holding on to me and pull away. I breathed in her sweet flowery scent but now not mouth-watering. I sighed and rested my chin upon her head.

"Shhh Bella. Relax, everything is going to be fine."

"No it isn't Edward. Everything is not going to be okay."

"Yes it is. Just relax and come. We are going to leave."

"Where are we going?" she asked with curiosity.

"Back to where it all started."

**Bella's POV**

I was confused. What did Edward mean by back to where it all started? We got into the car and drove into the night. The stars twinkling like little diamonds in the sky. Then I remembered Eva and spoke up.

"Where is Eva?" I asked a little panicky.

"She's with Alice . Don't worry. She really loves you. You know that, right?" Edward replied smiling his crooked smile. Even more lovelier with my sharp vision.

"Yeah, I know. I love her too. She's like a daughter I will never have." I said quietly with a smile playing on my face. Edward's face was still bright with his smile as I stared at it. Yet, his smile disappeared and the corners of his mouth turned down.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my own frown. He looked over at me then back to the road quickly, the frown still playing on his face. He kept quiet and my frown deepened.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing." He replied blankly not looking my way..

"No. Tell me please."

"Nothing. You were just staring at me... and I don't know." He replied the frown not moving an inch but I let it go. We stopped at the edge of a forest and I saw a trail ahead. Memories of this one spot flooded my head and I now knew what he mean't by where it all started. I looked over at him and he was looking out his window. _Our_ place awaited.

I opened the door and got out of the car shutting the door behind me. I looked over at Edward's side and the memory of him that first time flitted into my vision. It was as if the memories were happening all over again. I ignored it and continued toward the meadow as Edward followed behind. We ran at the same pace and were there in minutes.

It was dark and the moon was high in the night. The river was sparkling under the moonlight and my skin glittered lightly. I searched for Edward but didn't search far. He was a few feet away with his skin glittering as mine. He looked amazingly beautiful just like when his skin shined in the sunlight. Yet it was better. It had such softness. It was like he was an angel. I stared at him forever, never looking away even though I knew he was aware of my eyes on him.

He finally looked away from the moon and in my direction. He smiled lightly but I felt like he was fighting a battle within him. I was confused and somehow he knew it. To take my mind off of it, he walked toward me, stopping right in front of me. He lightly wrapped his arm around my waist and his hand cupped my neck. Edward bent down ever so slowly and kissed me so passionately I felt as if I would faint. All I could feel was Edward and pure bliss.

**A/N sorry it's not that long I just have some writers block and I'm not sure what to do. Any ideas I'll be glad to know. So review and tell your ideas if you want. Thanks for reading! :)**


	25. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE SORRY!

1**Author's Note(even though sometimes I hate these)**

**I am writing a chapter and I am sooooo sorry it's taking me this long but it's just that I have been really busy with school I kinda want to get this story over with for me and for you guys to finally see the end. I just wanted to inform you with that and also that if you go on that I have a story by the same penname as my fanfiction. And if you would like to check it out that would be great and make sure to review it! Thanks for your time and sorry that it wasn't a chapter. I will finish hopefully so see ya soon bye! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

1**A/N I am sooooooo sorry it has been like months since I wrote a chapter I have just been super busy with school and I really need to take advantage of this whole week of vacation I'll try my best to get these chapters done so I can finish this story and make you guys happy so enjoy :)**

I felt as if my silent heart would burst into pieces. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer while tightening my grip. His actions mirrored mine. I couldn't think. All my thoughts were all mixed together and I couldn't focus on where I was going. I felt the rough bark of a tree press into my back and his hands traveling smoothly down my body.

Coming back to myself, my eyes popped open and my hands were in a sudden frenzy as I pulled them from his bronze hair and pushed them hard into his chest.

"Edward, stop," I demanded, out of breath. I looked him in the eyes noting he was struggling to regain his composure as well.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, confused by my reaction.

"I just can't do this, Edward. I'm not sure what I feel anymore. I've been hurt to many times by the two people I've loved more than I ever thought possible and I don't think I can handle the pain of it happening again."

I turned and ran the opposite direction from Edward and the house. My heart ached as I ran away from everything I ever wanted and now wasn't sure if I wanted any of it at all. Where would I go? What would I do?

**Edward's POV **

As she fled from my sight, I felt the regret and guilt wash through me with a weight of the world. Look what I've done to her, my poor sweet Bella. I've hurt her so immensely and ruined her relationship with Emmett. All for my own selfish need to have her back when she so obviously doesn't want me anymore.

Why do I even listen to Rosalie? She's a lying, conniving, hurtful monster. More selfish than I am, the bitch is willing to step on anyone and everyone to get at what she wants. I _won't_ hurt Bella ever again and I will do anything to make her happy even if it means letting her go.

As for Rosalie... I'll make certain she won't be happy about anything.

**Emmett's POV **

"Rose, get the fuck off of me! Look what you did! You ruined my life! You made me lose the only person I've really loved." My anger bellowed from me and all I could see in the red haze was how easily her neck would snap in my grasp.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed, "relax. It's not like it hasn't happened to her before. She's probably expects it from you Cullen men now . Don't even bother with the little _whore_." The word rolled from her mouth with a disgusting ease.

I could take a lot of shit, but the sound of her using that vile word to speak of the beautifully innocent Bella... That was the last straw.

"Don't you dare say that about her!" I roared. "Hers is the most beautiful soul I've ever met. Bella is_ not_ a whore, unlike you. You were always just about the sex. Bella is bright and beautiful and has the best personality...

"And she's smart, unlike your _dumbass_." I finished with hatred and disgust. I didn't want to deal with her anymore. I'm going to find Bella and do whatever I can to get her back.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, pulling pants and a shirt on while I went. I ran into Edward in the doorframe of the front door and we both crashed like boulders and fell to the floor. I looked up at him seeing instantly his mood through his upset face. I got up quick gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Where's Bella?" My voice was too fast, but of course he understood.

"I took her to the meadow but she ran away not to long ago. I'm not sure where she went but her scent is lingering," Edward said quickly for me to rush.

I ran from the room as fast I could, heading straight for Edward's meadow. Looking around, I found nothing but a stream with petals in it. It was easy to pick up the familiar scent, almost like freesia. I raced to follow her, knowing I could catch up only if she stopped . My heart began to break when I thought of how much I must of hurt her. It felt as if tears were about to stain my face but knew that could never happen again.

**Bella's POV **

I'd run about 100 miles since I left the meadow. I knew Edward wasn't following me. He would have easily caught up by now and taken me back. At the same time, I felt as if I should stop and stay where I was, but I didn't have the desire to stop. All wanted to do forever was run and never stop. The tightening was back in the pit of my stomach and I stopped abruptly. Why was I feeling like this?

As I was thinking, I heard a ruffling noise in the trees. My head moved side to side, slowly, though perilously close to panic. I tasted the air and a bitter-sweet stench stung my senses. My nose wrinkled automatically and a menacing growl ripped through my throat.

Big Shadows were stalking me, growling loud and viciously. I kept following the shadows with my eyes my panic was overtaken with fear. My growl was becoming louder as were the growls echoing back from the creatures. One quickly charged out of the shadows and lunged at me. I jumped away from the snapping teeth, snarling some more. Its gigantic muzzle dripped with saliva from the sides of its mouth.

The teeth were fully bared and its ears were pulled back, while it crouched low. I could see the white fur on its back was standing up stiffly and its yellow eyes stared right back at mine.

It didn't look like a bear, but a gigantic wolf. My thoughts immediately turned to Jacob. I hadn't thought of him in a long time. My mind rummaged through memories of Jacob and I. The happy times, when he was my sun and I wasn't his immortal enemy. But this wasn't Jake.

This wolf would shred me in a second. It had such hatred in its eyes as it stared back, still growling and snapping at me. I jumped every time those teeth came close to my icy flesh. Slowly, the others came. One by one they surrounded me. One had brown fur and another with black, and another a russet color?

"_Jake_?" I whispered without even knowing I did.

The russet head snapped up with a confused look. I knew he was answering.

**A/N I'm sorry it's short. And now that when I just typed it that I'm getting ideas I'm afraid this going to be longer than I planned. I'm not sure but I hoped you sort of enjoyed it plz review. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

1I stared into the familiar dark eyes as I was flooded with confusion. What was he doing here? Just then, an intense tearing ripped through my shoulder. I spun my head around to see a snow white wolf biting deeply into my dead flesh. The sting of the saliva seeping into the crevice of my wound was unbearable, burning as it seeped into my system. As I stared into its elated eyes, I felt another sharp pain on my leg bringing me to my knees. A screeching roar of agony ripped from my throat. My eyes searching for the russet fur I knew too well. I finally found him, confusion still plastered onto his face.

With one last shriek of pain, I screamed his name. He snapped out of his trance and immediately headed towards me, whimpering and striking out at the others who still held tight grip onto my body. They growled back and forth between them, until the one on my leg tried to readjust his grip and I pulled my leg out of his mouth quickly. In the same swing of my leg, I kicked the white wolf as hard as I could right in the face. It whined while limping back toward the trees. The others slowly followed, but remained in my sight.

I hissed like a snake, warning them to keep their distance, then, looked around. Jacob nowhere to be found. But, as if he felt me searching, he appeared from of the trees in his human form, face was full of concern. He walked silently towards me without saying a word. When he was close enough for me to touch, he began to speak.

"Bella, What are you doing out here?" he asked looking straight into my eyes.

I couldn't respond. Just seeing Jacob after so long had me speechless. His hands were balled up into fists, and I could sense the light trembles vibrating off his shirtless body. As I stared into his beautiful dark eyes, I felt a slight break of my ice cold heart and had to look away from his beauty. Instead, I gazed into the forest, not daring to meet his eyes again. I could still felt his eyes burning into my skin, but I refused to look back.

Gathering enough courage, I did speak. "Well, I am a vampire now so obviously I have every right to be here. I also just happen to be running away." I added quickly, but knowing he still heard me.

Jacob took a couple of steps closer, and my body went stiff. I could smell the bittersweet scent and my nose wrinkled at the stench. He sighed lightly and I automatically turned my head in his direction . The distance between us was nearly nonexistent. He still had the concerned look on his face, but there was more in his eyes: worry, elation, anger, compassion.

More than anything, I wanted to talk with my best friend, and just be who we used to be. I just didn't want to talk to him in front of the pack. I could see he knew and felt the same. Jacob had always known me.

In a low voice, knowing I would still hear him perfectly, he said, "Meet me at the beach."

I nodded quickly and ran from the pack as fast as I could.

**Emmett's POV**

I could still smell her scent as if she was here just a second ago. At the same time, a bitter stench hit me like a brick, and I instantly knew the wolves were heading for her. I pushed myself faster following the trail, but by the time I got to its end, she wasn't there. Jacob was standing in the middle of a clearing, about to leave. I quickly ran to him, catching him by surprise. He swung a fist at me. Ducking, I stared at him with all my worry obvious on my face. Momentary confusion flashed in his eyes, but I ignored that and spoke with such speed I barely understood what I was saying myself.

"Jacob, have you seen Bella?" He gave a slight nod. "Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Bella is fine. She headed that way. She seemed upset," He said pointing behind me. Without looking back, I sprinted off. The scent stopped in an area where there was a lake with small waterfalls around it. The sun was shining on the water. Bella was sitting on a rock looking across the calm blue surface. She sparkled so beautifully, like a million diamonds. It was, by far, the most amazing sight I had ever seen.

"What do you want, Emmett?" She asked, not turning to me. I knew this was going to be harder to explain than anything in the world, and that I wasn't going to get a break. But I had to do it. For my Bella.

**A/N I am sorry that this chapter is really short. It's sort of just a filler. I hope you enjoy anyway. Please Review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

I stared into the clear pool of water, growing impatient as I waited for Emmettʼ's response. I wasnʼ't quite in the mood to discuss the problem between us right now, but remained on the rock waiting for him to speak. He sighed. I assumed he was searching for a way to explain the scene that had occurred at the house. Moving beyond impatient, I whipped my head in his direction.

"Just tell me, Emmett! I donʼ't have time for your stalling!" I yelled in frustration. He frowned at me, apologies and concern filling his eyes.

"Bella, I am so sorry about what happened. I would never want to hurt you in anyway."

I cut him off before he could continue, "Well, you did hurt me, and I donʼ't think I can handle it anymore. I have been hurt too many times. I donʼ't want to hurt anymore, and I really donʼ't want to talk about this right now. Please," I pleaded. There was a silence between us that was irritating, yet before I could tell him so, he tried again.

"I understand that you have been hurt, and that you probably never want to talk or even see my face again. I am truly sorry and hope that some day you can forgive me and my stupidity. I shouldnʼ't have let Rosalie get to me like that. All I want you to know is that I am still completely in love with you, and if you feel in anyway the same, maybe someday we can still get married.

"You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Once again, Iʼ'm sorry and Iʼ'll leave you alone now. Good-bye," he finished, and Iheard each of his individual footsteps leading away. My heart screamed at me to call his name out, but I held my breath and the name that was threatening to escape my lips. I loved him, no doubt, but I donʼ't know if I could still go on. I cleansed my mind of the pain and tears that would never fall, and stood from the rock, heading to First Beach.

As the beach came into view, there was a large figure seated under a spider shaped tree. I walked slowly to him as I let myself be engulfed the scenery. The sky was orange-red with the sun half way down the horizon, turning the water the same color as the sky. The salty aroma of the beach, and the loud crashing of the strong waves colliding with the rocks assaulted my senses. My feet sunk into the sand as I walked soundlessly to the tree. He must have heard me as I approached, since his head turned just as I stopped next to him. He smiled lightly and I felt his body trembling softly.

"Your getting better at that," I commented, gesturing to his shaking. He grinned more widely like the old Jacob I knew and loved. I smiled as well, trying to make the awkward feeling in my stomach disappear.

"Yeah I know. Thanks for noticing. I have been practicing. It looks like you getting used to the smell," He replied, chuckling at my wrinkled nose. I grinned slightly as if apologizing.

"Sorry. Iʼ'm just not completely used to it yet. I knew you would smell bad, but I didnʼ't think it would be this bad," I said, grinning.

"Hey! Well, itʼ's not like you're any better," he responded, playfully. We both laughed.

As we calmed down, he quickly scooted over and patted the branch beside him. My body responded no, but my mind was saying '_why not?'_ I sat on the branch afraid that my brick weight might break it, yet surprisingly it held. The stench was awful, but it was worth being with Jake again.

The warmth of his body was soothing, yet scorching hot against my skin. I wasnʼ't exactly touching him, but I was close enough to. I have no idea how long we sat there completely still, and not talking. The silence wasnʼ't awkward though. It soothing. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air around while avoiding Jacobʼ's stench in the process. I tuned into the crash of the waves and the seagulls singing. Our silence was interrupted when Jacob cleared his throat. I snapped open my eyes looking into his. There was a soft smile plastered to his face and I grinned in return. Being with Jacob was so much easier than anything in the world.

"So how has it been with the leeches, I mean Cullens," He replied, while my grinned turned down a little while his use of leeches for my family.

"Jake, in case you donʼ't remember I am a leech or a bloodsucker or whatever you call vampires now. So I suggest you watch your language around me with those words. Iʼ'm still Bella. I havenʼ't changed a bit. Except for the scent, appearance, and agility upgrade," I said a little upset, turning my face away.

"Iʼ'm sorry, Bella. Thatʼ's not what I meant. I know youʼ're a vampire now, even though I donʼ't like it one bit. I know your still the same Bella on the inside, and thank goodness for the agility upgrade. I donʼ't have to worry about you falling or getting hurt anymore," He chuckled and I chimed in with him.

It was sort of the truth. He didnʼ't have to worry any more. No one did actually. I sighed and enjoyed the silence as I felt an irritation picking at my stomach. I was restless and began moving and twitching nervously. I glanced at Jake and saw him stare at me with a strange look. Suddenly, he fell twitching and withering in pain. He yelped and I quickly went to his side, shaking and frightened myself. What is happening?

With that I heard someone laugh out of nowhere and I snapped my head in the direction I heard it. Jane was standing next to Alec with an amused smile on both of their faces. They were soaked with water and surrounded by more vampires wearing the same black coats. I stared into her eyes with hatred as she spoke, "Dear Bella. Why have you escaped us? We could have given you everything you wanted. You would have been strong and invincible."

My gaze hardened and I snapped at her. "I donʼ't want to be a monster like you. I wouldnʼ't be able to live with myself," I yelled in disgust. She laughed again with Alec joining in. I looked in every corner and I was surrounded. What the hell am I going to do now? I panicked seeing every way blocked. I looked back at Jacob and felt the urge to protect him. I built up all the strength I could from anything around me. I began to try to control the sea.

I made it rough in up and crash the rocks viciously. I lifted it with all I could and washed them one by one. Jane was instantly on me tearing at my body. With each blow I screamed but I hit back. As I fought with her, I saw Jacob stand and instantly transform to a wolf and start attacking the others. Jane had the upper hand since I never had any training, but I wouldn't let her win. She struck me with such force but I was still new, and I struck with all I could, doing just as much damage.

Suddenly, I felt Alec on me to and panicked. I couldn't handle both of them together. He sunk his teeth into my back and I felt the sting of the venom. I was drenched in it from their attacks, and I felt I was losing the fight. Suddenly mounds of fur began moving quickly, and I knew the wolves had come, but with them was my family. Relief spread through me.

Emmett quickly came to my side, ripping Alec off. Edward took down Jane. She stunned him, and Alec blinded Emmett, and I knew they still needed me. I quickly acted fast and made the earth shake. The sky turned dark and lightening began thundering and trees began cracking. I struck Jane with lightening and she fell to the floor twitching. I ran over to Alec as he moved to his sister. He turned around and without giving him any chance, ripped his head off. I heard gasps from others around me but without looking I headed for Jane. She began to get up and I ran quickly I was there in seconds and punched her straight in the face. I saw Emmett grab her and we both ripped her to shreds. The wolves were finishing up and the rest began making a fire. Throwing the twitching bodies into the huge fire, I looked all around. The sky was still dark but the thunder had stopped. This wasn't over no matter what Aro thought.

**A/N I'm sorry it took awhile and I hope everyone enjoyed there holidays. I hope you all enjoy my chapter as well so please review. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N I know it's been forever since I have posted anything but here it is finally after so many months. I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it. I will try my best to get bits and pieces of chapters done for you guys. Oh, and please review they are what motivates me. If you have any ideas please tell me. I would love to know that way it gives me ideas. So anyways enjoy!**

**Bella**

I stared out into the sunset as I forced my muscles to relax. The venom continued to fill my mouth from the hatred I couldn't withstand for the Volturi. I wanted nothing more than to rid the world of them. I felt everyone's gaze fixed on me waiting for me to recover. I twisted slightly to look toward them. Jake's russet eyes met mine filled with concern. I struggled to give him an assuring smile that I was fine. He whimpered slightly not buying it. Slowly, I walked over to him and smoothed his fur, passing the others without a word. They followed soundlessly.

**Jake**

I couldn't stop worrying about Bella. Her face was expressionless as she moved swiftly through the forest. Her hair was whipping around her face like a halo of brunette. It sparkled like her skin in the sunlight. Ever since she changed I was shocked by her sharp features. Her prominent cheekbones, her smooth, solid skin, her straight perfect little nose, and her eyes, they were the most mesmerizing, like those of all the Cullens. Hers were a deep butterscotch. I couldn't lie to myself that I wasn't completely over her. Even if she changed into a bloodsucker. We arrived at the house as Bella began to slow down. Everyone was silent as she sat lightly on the stairs. I could feel the tension falling over us, the anxiety waiting for Bella to speak.

She sighed then spoke softly, "Aro is really getting on my nerves about this issue of possession. I mean, I am not merchandise, am I?" She sighed again with more frustration.

"You're right, Bella. He acts as if you're not a person, but obviously you know the reason he wants you. We can't just sit around here though, waiting for him to snatch you away," Emmett spoke with bits of anger at the idea. I barked with agreement and Bella looked over at me; her golden eyes burning into mine.

Edward spoke slowly repeating the words in my head, "We have to fight. There might not be another way. There can be just as many as us if we combine with other vampires you know willing to fight. Some of us might die, but hell! We live with that thought everyday so this isn't a first. I say we get this Volturi crap out of the way and kick their ass!"

Bella smiled brightly and I could see her pearly white teeth glittering and the sparkle in her eyes. I grinned my wolfy smile and grunted in satisfaction. Everyone was murmuring in agreement. This crap had to end.

**Bella**

Jake was right and it won't only be for my sake, but for all vampires tyrannized by the Volturi. I partially liked the idea, but was still worried about anyone dying. They are all my family whether the wolves liked it or not. I took my gaze from Jake and directed it towards Emmett. He was speaking to Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. My heart felt as if it would jump out if it could.

No matter how upset or furious I was at Emmett, it seems I can't stop myself from caring about him or even loving him. I walked over to the group as Emmett recognized my footsteps and turned around to meet my eyes. I smiled lightly as he returned the favor. I grabbed a hold of his hand and led him away from the crowd and into the forest. He kept asking what was up, yet I didn't respond.

Eventually, I stopped when I was sure we were out of ear shot of the others and placed my lips on his firmly. My hands held onto his shoulders and he kissed me back hungrily. I felt the bark of a tree scratch against my back, hardly noticing he'd pressed forward, ultimately pinning me between his body and the tree.

And as we just felt and loved each other, I knew it was the only heaven we'd have for now, because hell was looming on the horizon.


	30. Chapter 30

The fury in my venom filled veins was engulfing. My face was hotter to me than the sun. I felt as if I would sweat with anger. I just wanted to rip Aro's body apart and laugh in his face with success. His face twisted with pain was stitched to my eyelids. There is nothing more that I have ever wanted how I wanted to have the Volturi to be done with and have a happy eternity with Emmett and the family, including the wolves. I looked over at Jacob as I saw his face filled with homesickness.

I knew he would be a little anxious to get this over with and come back home. I couldn't blame him. I felt the same, but I knew this is what I had to do. It felt like destiny. We were finally arriving at Voltera, and my anger was beyond what I even could compare. My face was like stone with my face distorted with fury plastered on my face. This was the end of it; this will be history.

**Aro POV**

Once I heard Bella and her clan was on the way I had an army awaiting for her when she arrived; there is no way she could get past them. As I waited for the moment she arrived I began to think. Maybe she could; Bella probably had powers none of us could compare to. My confidence wavered as worry replaced it. I fiddled with my fingers to occupy my mind yet being a vampire you can always multitask and that never helped.

My minion rushed over to me with speed. His faced filled with worrisome. "Aro, my lord, it is her. What shall we do?" He stuttered. "Let loose the army. Have them fill the halls quickly!" I demanded with my calm and collected voice, yet at this moment it was the absolute opposite I was feeling. All I could do was wait with my brothers in this cursed room. I listened closely to see if I could pick up what might be happening, and that is when the howl broke through suddenly.

My eyes widened with shock. Wolves! In my halls, how dare they set a wolf in this building! I could here the sounds coming closer and there was no hint of confidence in me any longer. I was filled with worry and fear that I have never felt in years.

**Bella POV**

We were getting closer with each step and with each step triumph had filled me. We were knocking each down as we went blow after blow, tear after tear. I knew Aro obviously knew we were getting closer and I could feel and smell worry emitting from his ancient dead flesh. He and I both knew this was the end for him and his brothers and no longer will they rule the vampire world. I busted through the doors as the rest continued to hold off the army he unleashed as I looked around.

He simply was there sitting quietly staring at me. He smirked trying to hide his obvious fear and he knew he couldn't trick me. "Ahhh. Dear Bella. How are you? What brings you to my neck of the woods?" He provoked me with humor. My eyes filled with hatred and violence pierced smirk quickly faded, and with as quick speed I glided to him grabbing his neck against the far end wall.

He stayed gripped staring into my eyes breathing softly. "Now Bella don't be harsh," He whispered lightly. "Why shouldn't I when you tried to kill me and possibly everyone I cared about!" I screeched in his face. He knew I was serious and stayed as silent as a mouse. "Your ruling days are over for you and your brothers," and with that his head broke off like a twig as he took one last breathe.

I heard gasps from behind me and quickly whipped myself around to meet eyes with his brothers. I lifted them up with out even touching them. Higher they went as I stepped closer and closer. They were both pleading, but nothing came through. I squeezed as hard as I could and soon cries of pain broke the silence. Instead of soft pleads there was pleads being yelped with torture. No mercy broke my mind and with a final squeeze. They dropped from the sky stone dead.

**A/N Thank you guys so much for reading my story. It's not done probably only one chapter left, but before that I just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing. Please leave one for me. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

When I realized what I have done I was devastated with myself yet relieved. I no longer had to worry about Aro, and his wicked brothers yet I have never thought I would become this low, so heartless and pitiless. I stared at the headless beings on the floor quivering, and shivered in disgust. Emmett ran to me with relief clear across his face then a flicker of concern. I didn't know what was plastered on my face, but in a way I didn't care. He pulled me into a vice like grip, and he rubbed soothing circles on my back when I finally noticed what concerned him.

I was sobbing so lightly I didn't notice myself. I giggled and he pulled me inches away from his body with confusion on his beautiful face. I didn't want to ruin the moment of his arms tightly around me so I shook my head and pulled him close resting my chin on his shoulder. Hours later, we were back home in the town of forks as I pulled Jake closer ignoring the smell. He was reluctant to come close to me, yet he didn't pull away. He silently sighed pulling us closer together. You would think it would be more difficult for us to be like this yet it actually felt comforting like the old days where we weren't all mythical creatures.

I released him slowly to escape some of the stink and smiled lightly. He smiled back as a reply, and quickly raced after his brothers heading home to the rez. Emmett silently snaked his arms around my waist his breath against my neck. Even though my breath was as cold as his I still shivered lightly. He finally spoke after hours of pleasant silence. "Bella, since you have finally forgiven me does that mean the wedding is still on for us?" he asked with serious curiosity as his butterscotch eyes stared into mine with such intensity. I felt as if my undead heart was beating out of my chest, and without hesitation mouthed so slightly a yes. His smile radiated with light and all that came through mind was 'Emmett, my Emmett,' which brought a smile to my face mirroring his dimpled grin.

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER....**

Alice had prepared everything for this day she wouldn't let me think for anything which irritated me, but I did promise Alice to let her go crazy yet also stay simple if possible. This day had come racing by, and I actually was nervous and had cold feet, no pun intended. Edward became best man for Emmett and Alice brides maid, yet I kept Rosalie in the loop by putting her as one of my maidens. I didn't feel like keeping a grudge for centuries with Rosalie so why not start patching up now even though Edward and Emmett thought she didn't deserve it. I was all dressed in my wedding dress ready to walk the home made isle in the beautiful backyard.

I was extremely glad when the sun was not shining brightly, and hiding behind clouds only made it more convenient. I breathed slowly trying to calm the tight nerves as I walked slowly out the door. I started down at my dress it was beautiful with long embroidered sleeves resting off my shoulders and trailing down my flat stomach to a long extravagant skirt of the dress. Practically everyone I knew was there which gave me shivers then suddenly Charlie was next to me. I can sense his heart swell up enough for it to ache. I closed my eyes with a smile just to listen to it beat unevenly.

He grabbed my arm and draped it over his while whispering ever so slightly to hide his quivering voice, "You look gorgeous, Bella. Your not that little girl anymore that used to come in summers. You're a women ready to take commitment, and I'm proud of you, of how much you've grown." he smiled lightly ending on that note to stop his bridging tears. The music sounded and we were walking down the isle as Emmett stared with utter joy and happiness that my smile widened to the point of tearing my lips apart. This is what I've been waiting for all my life, and it is finally happening; I felt as if I could cry with tears of happiness. My father kissed my cool cheek and replaced his hand with Emmett's.

Everyone fell silent and Carlisle began saying the vows to repeat as we both repeated with thoughtful grins on our faces, and the finally I do's sealed it. Emmett crushed his lips to mine and I drowned in love. Happiness, Passion, and Love; it's what kept us together through the rough times. No matter what anyone says about love I know it always can conquer all.

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I Hope you enjoyed it yet sadly this is the end I really enjoyed writing. Please put in some last reviews for this story and look out for my others in the future. :)**


End file.
